Re:I will
by thestripybag
Summary: A man with a past unknown to all including himself is about to learn not only the history of his own past but of his world along with a terrible future. Please be patient with the story since it is an origin story and champions list below were in a recent chapter. This is part one of our main story.
1. I will remember

A/N I'm gonna be straightforward in saying if there are any errors I'm writing these before I go to bed.I hope you all express your opinions and I'm gonna just let out until I feel I've done enough for a chapter.

* * *

At the bottom of the ocean in one of it's darker spots a humanoid figure covered in a suit of armor but it's not the body that will be the focus of this it is the mind of the wearer that is about to be explored and his mind at the moment is currently a large blank because he isn't thinking of anything but because he has no and he is currently being chased through said void by a giant serpent creature that is the spiritual manifestation of an ancient darkin that is attached to his soul due to the armor and has been dead for do both of them know but the hood he is wearing is also an armor that is about to protect it's master and teach him like all of it's previous wearer.

"Just stay still little mortal!I just need to take your body and get back at someone I really screw it.(Swings it's great body so that it circles her prey)Now I'll wait what?!"

Before the darkin can devour her victim a door materializes and opens beneath the black hooded door seals keeping the great being away while taking the hooded figure to what appears to be a hallway from some kind of temple with statues of various other hooded people lined up going down the statues lead to a slightly feminine figure at the end looking at seemingly it's own figure is wear a nearly identical long hood but is colored in urban turns to our amnesiac revealing it's face to be covered completely by a set of goggles and a rebreather mask.

"(In a monotone voice)You don't need to worry I am a friend of yours."

"Who am I?Who are you?What the hell was that thing chasing me?!

"You are the next in a long line of people who can wear this hood and are currently at the bottom of the ocean in an ancient can call me Nita and I am the person who had it before thing I believe is called a darkin and it is trying to take control of we aren't going to let that happen because our line has the ability to keep everything out of our minds unless we let said things since you keep losing your memories I am going to help you strengthen your mind by getting them back and in the process teach you what they knew before you."

"Alright I'll do whatever you say as long as it helps me.(Right hand touches forehead)Now that I think about it where do we even begin with helping me."

Nita-"Hehe you are gonna have to relive a lot of memories that span over 15 years.(The entire temple shakes fiercely)But since we are short of time we will have to do the most important ones only.

With those final words Nita then grabs the amnesiac by the hand and with great force throws him at her own statue with engulfs him in a strange he opens his eyes again he finds himself in front of a middle aged gypsy are at a pier not to farm from a forest on the right with a river on the left flowing rapidly from the storm that happened the day even thinking he beings to speak with a feminine german like accent.

"Well I doubt that the local gangs will be giving you much more trouble about I felt the need to grab you thing bag of several hundred gold pieces especially after you told me of how your son Tobias was exiled."

-"I don't know what to say.I never thought that a mainlander would ever give me charity.(Grabs the bag)I mean you do know that we are commonly believed to be thieves right?"

"(Begins to walk away towards the beach)Don't worry you'll never be as much of a thief as me!"

As the thief walks to the along the long beach she takes out a cigarette and lights though she doesn't smoke very often she finds that it helps her relax and think she wouldn't like to admit it she finds herself realizing that she is beginning to become older as well with her 50th birthday having been just a few months earlier and soon she will have to think of the future of her though the convenience gods heard her thoughts she notices a small figure floating in the river and it is a small she hurries to him and brings him back to land where she checks his vitals a large roundish figure emerges from the water.

"I believe you are about to steal food from my very I might not be able to sense you or read your thoughts which is strange to say the least but I'm willing to overlook this if you leave immediately."

Thief-"You're one ugly cat fish monster and what the fuck did you just say to me?I am apart of a long line of people who are given the special right to take what I want and since I don't want to see you do something bad to this child I suggest you leave before I make you even overgrown shit eater!(Pulls out a carbine from thin around her hand)"

"Grrr Madame the name is Tahm Kench and cursing is a sign of low I am(Gets shot right in his right eye and is forced to close it) tsk!Grrr you ignorant little bitch!(Grows to be 10 feet tall)I'll devours your soul!(Charges her)"

Thief-"I'll be back soon !"(Charges Tahm)"

While firing as many silent bullets at the monster before her the thief is barely able to react to it's tongue lunging out at is forced to slide forward underneath it which then allow Tahm to crush her underneath her stuck to it she is then flung high into the air before landing vertically in Tahms mouth where she is given a close view of the great space that is his he can close him mighty maw around her a crackle of red energy begins to coarse around the thief before she then begins to extend his mouth back not only painfully but also enough that she is able to leap out of it to soon as the thief's feet hit the ground she then points her index finger at Tahms face like a barrel,her thumb to the sky like a hammer,her middle finger to form a trigger and her finger gun is done as well as the fight.

Thief-"Alrighty shit eater I'll give you two chances to live since you clearly are too smart!"

Tahm Kench-"Ignorant mortal do you really believe you are in any position to give threats!I am the River King!"

Thief-" thing I gave you two shot!"

With her thumb and middle finger returning to her palm to make a pointing hand a small beam of the red energy around her fires forward in a small moment it impacts with Tahms left whisker it is instantly this moment he screams out in horrible agony not just from the physical wound but also the one to his then decides to cut his loses and flees to the safety of the witnessing him learn the thief fully resuscitates the child who then tells her he can't remember his leads him towards her muscle car where she divulges her newly thought out plans to him.

Thief-"Alright I am going to take you with me to Zaun and since you don't remember your past I'm gonna teach you how to do somethings."

Boy-"What sort of things?"

Thief-"To sum it up how to survive and also how to do some pretty dynamite things too.(Takes her right hand off the steering wheel and shows him the red energy)"

Boy-"Cool! So when do we start?!"

Thief-"After we get back to my place and we have to get you a hood just so you know your energy will be a different is kinda my thing."

Boy-"That's what is your name?"

Thief-"(A smug smile creeps across her face)My name is you can call me Ms.C and we are gonna do some great things together."

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed the new style I am writing in and that you all show your appreciation by leaving review,following,favoriting,referring the story around as it helps me want to get things done the poll for who our main character gets with is open for a while and your choices are Riven,Jinx,Sona,Nidalee but if you feel a need to send a message if you think someone else in the story should be with tell me if you want the institute or night,be nice to each other damn it and never become a shit eater.


	2. I will return

A/n You know guys I'm not sure what to do with the update chapter. If you all want I can just delete it or keep it there if someone is late to our clown fiesta and they want to message me about the other stories. Speaking of choices I really want you all to have a say in these stories because I have ideas for what to do if you all pick certain things but you have to message me or leave a review for it to happen. Anyways if you read the first story then you'll remember this chapter ends on a sad note and I plan on expanding on somethings. This chapter I want to explore the bond between Nita and the boy she has taken in. Speaking of which let's start giving him some friends.

* * *

We find our hero suddenly back in the temple with the statues of a woman with a torn cloak around her and of a kingly figure surrounded by ice and fire shattered across the floor near the entrance. With a look of worry he approaches Nita who is trying desperately to put back together the pieces but she notices him and stops to run to him.

?- "What happened here? Also thanks for the heads up on telling me I was gonna teleport into your memories."

Nita- "As long as it is outside these walls trying to break in the models of our ancestor are in danger and as such so are their memories. On that note I am sorry but you must hurry before more are broken because if they are all shattered the darkin will destroy us. I sent you to my memories because yours were too unstable do to the following events that will (Places a hand on his shoulder) … happen."

?- "Alright but can I get a heads up on what to expect and also what was that pause for?"

Nita- "You will soon see for yourself and what I paused for was so I could whisper the word Coercion. (Shows a tendril of a dark tar like substance connecting him to the statue of her)"

?- "Ah you clever Afro-German bi.. (Gets flung towards the statue) Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

At that moment he was transported back into the memories but rather than awakening in Nita's body instead he wakes up a bed and immediately notices he is in his younger self's body. As he begins to observe the toys and games around him the door cracks open and Nita pokes her head through it.

Nita- "Good morning pumpkin. Are you ready to learn how to control your breathing? Oh and afterwards we can go check out that ice cream place that just opened up."

Pumpkin- (Starts jumping on the bed) "Yay ice cream! (Stops) Miss C what's ice cream?"

Nita- (Puts on a standing thinker pose) "Well it could be shaved ice with syrups, a mixed of different creams, or shoot maybe even just frozen juice to scrape. Either way we won't find out until I finish my task for the day and get you to learn how to breath. (Gestures for him to follow) "

After locking up his room little pumpkin notices on the way out that people of various ages also seem to live in the same building as him. Upon reaching the outside he also takes note of how they all live in a large compound near an airstrip with a large zeppelin docked on it. He takes so long admiring the view that Nita has to call to him to follow her to a nearby gondola which carries the two deep into the sumps of Zaun where the sun barely reaches and the water from the great canal flows freely nearby. Upon arriving at a seemingly abandoned building Nita puts her hand in the air to signal her pumpkin to stop.

Nita- "Alright I'm gonna go inside of this building and until I come back out hide out of sight. (Opens a crate by the entrance for him to climb into) While you are waiting practice your breathing with the exercises I taught you on the way down and don't answer to anyone but me okay?"

Pumpkin- "Yes Miss C and when we are done we can get ice cream?"

Nita- (Gives a warm smile to him) "Yes pumpkin we'll get ice cream when this is all over. Now be good and I'll be out in a few minutes. Specter dash."

With those words Nita then phases through the wall leaving her Pumpkin to his training. After a minute of focusing on breathing he feels a change to the air around him. Along with a strange thick mist that seemed to roll in almost instantly the air also seemed to get thicker to the point of almost not being breathable. In a moment of horror he realizes that this mist is the infamous Grey which has taken the lives of many .Poking his head out rapidly out of sheer panic he fails to realize that a vigilnaut had picked up the crate thinking it could have some potential valuables. Realizing the crate might have been rigged with a trap after the top came off it rapidly throws it down and prepares to smash it. Before he is able to though a tendril latches onto his mighty fist before it then tears off his entire arm sending it flying into the river. As he turns around in agony to see what caused him such great pain and he is meet with is a glowing red fist known as the Oblivion Punch. As soon as Nita's fist makes contact with him he is sent several feet into the air before he disintegrates. After her Pumpkin recovers from the impact of being thrown she rush over to inspect him for wounds and hug him tightly. When she is assured by him that he is fine they board the gondola that brought them down to the Bridgewaltz market where they are treated to freshly made strawberry for Nita and rocky road for the boy respectively. While they were getting ice cream a plot has occurred in the distant land of Shurima. A woman named Iha Ziharo a legendary mercenary has been left to die by her former prodigy Sivir .Knowing she may not survive long in the harsh desert she enacts a ritual that may save her.

Nita- (A visual shiver goes through her whole body) "Hello thief support hotline how may I help you? Well I don't know what you expected when you threw the coin covered in blood into the water to summon a semi immortal being but I would expect some long range talking. Alright ma'am if you could just tell me what your problem is I'll try to help. Okay you have just been betrayed and left to die. Ma'am you do realize this is a thief hotline and that I am not the spirit of vengeance Kalista. Ma'am there is no need to shout and where are you so I can come and help. Alright since you want to be that way I'll immediately begin searching in the and I quote "middle of bum-f-ing nowhere". I will see you soon and don't get eaten by a Sai. Alright Pumpkin we are going to Shurima on what will be your first real mission."

Pumpkin- (Jumps almost spilling his ice cream cone) "Oh boy! What are we gonna do Miss C?!"

Nita- "We are gonna go rescue someone from Shurima. Oh and if you're curious Shurima is a large desert country and a desert is a place that is very dry, made of a lot of sand, and the weather sucks there. Hurry with your ice cream and when we get there you have to help me with my semi immortal persona act."

After two days of travel by car and searching in the middle of said bum fucking nowhere they find a figure who turns out to be a bandit. So after another hour of wiping blood off the front windshield they continued their search for the elusive sand person. Finally near the ruins of an ancient Shurima temple they find Iha standing in the the massive door way. With some minor coercing she is convinced to carry the boy in her lap. She feels uncomfortable and ask Nita why she doesn't have more than two seats to which she replies why the hell would she when most of the time it's just her and her pumpkin. Iha then responds by asking her if it is safe to not have seat belts on to which Nita feels insulted because why the hell would they need seatbelts on since they aren't gonna crash into anything because they are in the middle of the damn desert and what moron would hit anything in the middle of the desert. So after dropping her off in a coastal town she thanks the 2 thieves and promises to repay them someday. Three years of memories passes in the blink of an eye and Nita has asked her growing pumpkin to sleep in the same room as her. Tomorrow they are to go steal from an old mine that is reporting a large amount of power surges. The Numerals gang has requested a large amount of manpower to go there and move anything they can get their hands on. However Nita knows the truth but will wait until after the raid to act on her plans for the future.

Nita- (Steps out of her bathroom with toothbrush in hand) "Pumpkin did you bring a sleeping bag for tonight?"

Pumpkin- (Materializes it from his hood) "Yep and I have already brushed my teeth. So I've been meaning to ask you if we could maybe look for my parents soon?"

Nita- (Spits into the sink and begins getting into her bed) "Sure we can really start looking next week since I have some business to attend to."

Pumpkin- (Crawls into his sleeping bag) "Ms.C I had a few questions before we go to what were your parents like, where do you come from, where do you think I come from, do you think I can be as good a C as you and could we take Vi, Ekko, and Jinx to the beach again?"

Nita- (Puts on her thinker pose) "Hmm in that order I don't like to talk about my parents much since my mother didn't really help me when my step father began to beat me often which is part of how my title is The Abandoned. I am from Noxus prime but to be a bit more specific the undercity. The next part some would find our relationship a bit ironic but I think since I found you in the what was it again Serpentine or Seperion river I would guess you were somewhere from Demacia. Don't worry about being a better C since you are your own person. Also why bring up the beach?"

Pumpkin- (Shrugs) "I just think Vi is stressed out running a gang, Ekko was young but I think he really enjoyed it, and Jinx could use some real sunlight plus maybe she'll smile like before ten got her hooked onto shimmer. Speaking of which are we going to do something about that because I heard you talking to him about it and I don't like how it's making her sick."

Nita- (Puts a hand on his shoulder, looks him in the eye, and gives her best motherly smile) "Yes, we will and don't worry because it'll be over with soon."

Pumpkin- "One last question. Did you ever want to have kids?"

Nita- "Hahahahaha! I'm asexual pumpkin so I don't even think I'd wanna do what it takes to make one. Besides you are my child even if we aren't related by blood. Good night my pumpkin and be ready to run a lot tomorrow."

The next day they travel to the border between the Zaun and Noxus. As hundreds of numerals of various ages storm the mines each with their own specific set of skills. Few employees are killed in the attack however as it was raining that morning and the company declared it an unsafe work day. Our thieves of the hundredth numeral have already managed to breach the lowest shaft of the mine where they find a large cavern filled with water spread out ankle deep across the cave. It is also filled with crystals that not only provided light but also make excellent catalyst for hextech but they aren't the cause of the power surges. Carefully using Oblivion energy around the area that is emitting power the Cs find a fragmented orange crystal. Hearing the elevator shafts being used Nita quickly places the crystal into her student's hood and prepares for a fight.

Nita- (Beings to charge her Oblivion energy) "It's about time you guys figured out who was behind all those attack on your operations! (Pull her student behind her and her carbine Silence out)"

A man steps out from the large crowd of dozens carrying a bat. He is scarred across his face from when a steam pipe burst in his face. He is the twelfth numeral and mentor to Ekko. His specialty is brutally making examples of those who cross the numerals. Today he has been told to leave two broken corpses.

Twelve- (Begins to tap his bat on the ground) "You should have know that this was bound to happen so why do it? (Points his bat at her) Huh why betray the group that your very own mentor started after the Piltover-Zaun war? The same one that has been providing shelter, food, and protection to that brat of yours for several years!"

Ms.C- "I don't have to explain to a nobody that history will only remember what my mentor the Gunner made was simply the result of an angry man who was so consumed by his hatred for Piltover he became the very thing he wanted to destroy. (Points her finger at them which causes them to visible flinch back) I am a C and as such a master thief but more importantly I'm one of the hooded! A person so hurt by this world that when I took up this mantle I was granted the right by it to take as I please and make my own path! Not follow like you all have chosen and I have never needed anyone to help me survive! Now tell me what sort of stupid shit did you all plan to do to try and kill a line of survivors that has survived wars, ended tyrants, and fucks people like you up for fun!"

Twelve- (Waves his bat angrily at his small army) "What are you all waiting for circle the bitch! We already blocked the main entrance and even if you kill us (Nita- "When I kill you all!") tsk...if you do we have dead man switches which will bring the whole mine down on you and your little shit!"

Ms.C- "Hahahaha you should have brought way more people than this and stayed out of the water! See you all in hell! (Puts away Silence) Oblivion charge!"

At that moment a sudden wave out Oblivion energy was sent out into the water which when it reaches the numerals begins to fry them similar to an electric chair. Nita and her student who wasn't hurt because she directed the charge around him then activate their respective energy overdrives to enhance their bodies to move faster and Coercion lines to quickly travel up the shaft. However the bombs had already detonated which has started a chain reaction bringing down the mountain. Before Nita is able to reach the exit she notices her student isn't beside her and realizes in horror her error. Her pumpkin had yet to define his own personal energy like her Oblivion energy as such his overdrive was weaker and with his current speed he wouldn't make it out alive. In a split decision she decides to go out on her own terms and grabs him to throw him just outside of the exit. She focuses so much on the throw she in unable to go into spectral form and is caught just before she can escape by a pile of rubble. She is now buried from the midsection down and can feel her life ebbing away.

Pumpkin- (Falls to his knees in shock and tears) "No. No. No. We were supposed to find out who I was together. I was supposed to learn so much more from you. You weren't supposed to be the one to die here! It was supposed to be me! Damn it why did you have to save me! I'm nowhere near your level and you could have gotten a new student easily before your real time! Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Nita- (In a whisper) "Hey no tears for me my little pumpkin. (Reaches up to wipe them away) I chose to save you because it is what any parent should do for their child and I should know since it's the opposite of what ack! (Spits out some blood) Anyway remember to make your own path *wheeze* and never let the ones you love get truly hurt if you can help *wheeze* it. Good bye my pumpkin and hello my successor who I name now C. Ack! (Allows her blood to flow out the edges of her mouth) I go now to join our ancestors and may you be the hooded who makes all our dreams come true *wheeze* where I have failed. A world that doesn't need a hooded or can make one. (Begins to let go of his cheek but he holds on) Make sure you don't forget who you are and may our memories guide your future. Good bye my young pumpkin and C … ohhhhh."

In the moment of her death the hood not only passes on a crystal thread into the new C's body from her's containing the memories of all who came before them but it also offers one last service to her privacy in that it turns her body to ashes and spreads them to the wind. To make her words true C takes out the fragmented crystal and scars his right hand with the letter C so he may never truly forget who he was now until either his death or the dream came true. Afterwards he collapses from shock not only from the events that occur but also that the crystal thread was too much for his unstable and untrained mind which was rejecting it. As an adult C wakes up in the temple of his ancestors again noting that a statue of a samurai and saint had also shattered. He doesn't ask about any of that as he runs to Nita and hugs her as though he wouldn't let go but also doesn't notice that a new statue has formed behind him. It is of a figure like him but in a more armored version of his hood and it is carrying not only a pair of swords together at the hilt in one hand but it's covered head in the other.

* * *

A/n Good bye for now Nita and hello Dullahan. For all of you who read the original and know C's real identity yes it is the same person even with lore changes since I have a plan. It is also part of why I'd like to know if you all want the institute of war or not in the story. Anyways for all of you who would like to learn more on the story Tales of the Hooded which if you all want I have plans for and even have a list in chronological order of past Cs. We have Slave, King, Ronin, Saint, Torturer, Dragon, Geomancer, Artificer, Construct, Father, Hunter, Purifier, General, Reaper, Eccentric, Raider, Knight, Artist, Gunner,and Abandoned (Nita) for you all to choose from and while some are more done than others I'll gladly focus development on one if you all ask. Anyway it's late for me, enjoy the story, tell me your choices, be nice to each other damn it and don't breath in the ashes next chapter.


	3. I will become a monster 1

A/n It's kinda sad that even though I want to give everyone who is reading this a choice so they can impact the stories I make yet no one is makes me kinda depressed that unless I make a story about romance or smut no one will even look at this story. Anyways this is probably gonna be one of the darkest chapters I make as it is gonna have child soldiers, rape, war, cannibalism and some pretty graphic deaths. I really want to finish this story and anything would be nice

* * *

C- (Points to the Dullahan statue) "So you mean to tell me that thing is supposed to be me? I'm pretty sure if I could survive a decapitation like that I'd be able to survive some rocks falling on me and you wasted your life saving mine."

Nita- "Tisk tisk. That isn't your true form but merely another spirit that resides inside of you. He in a way is the part of you that gets brought out during battles. Dullahan is your personality that you derives from your bloodlust in order to slaughter your enemies but is still it's own being."

C- "So if that's me how come he's not here and talking to us?"

Nita- "You are missing the point here. He is a very dangerous being that was taught only to brutally slaughter whatever was put in it's way. Be grateful he is a deep sleep besides you'll have to relive some of your more terrible memories. But we don't have to relive these if you would like?"

C- "No. I need to see what made him go to sleep should he ever awaken again. I also need to see what he has done so I can remember what I have destroyed for my own life. (Begins walking towards the statue) Besides you have a to keep this place together right? (Goes into the memory)"

Nita- "Huh glad I don't have to throw him into them anymore but I do hope he is gonna be stable after this. (The temple shakes cause debris to crush the torturer statue) Damn it!"

C awakens in the same spot he left off with his hand still bleeding from the new scar but he does notice something is off. He can now feel the difference in memories between his past self and his current self as he is able to remember what happened before. As his younger self begins to walk to the nearby Noxian town of Glorf it takes him nearly three days to reach it. However he is forced aside when he reaches the city gates. Due to his foreign appearance the guards believe he was the one responsible for the attack on the mine and without a solid enough state of mind to argue is taken into custody before being beaten unconscious. Young C awakens several hours later in prison cell inside of the notorious prison known as the Tomb which is located deep in a cave. Here the only exit is a gate that is heavily guarded and prisoners are left to their own devices except once a month when food along with other essentials are dropped off and the cells are checked. Only five days into his sentence and C is raped by a woman named Jenavi. She is in charge of her own group of prisoners who keep watch around the cell for her so no one would intervene. However two days after that they hear a scream a guttural scream come from the cell. In shock they see Jenavi's dead body through the hatch in the door. Without even realizing it C had begun to make his own brand of energy similar to Nita's own Oblivion energy with the exception of it being colored a mix of purple and azure. As he was about to be assaulted again he subconsciously began to charge it into his hand and when he tried to push her advances off ended up burning a hole through her stomach. In outrage they lock him in the room to die and report him to the guards. After two weeks the monthly drop off comes surprisingly early with the prisoners thinking they come for the bodies locked in the cell. However a woman with thin framed glasses and cybernetic right arm walks into the prison instead. She is surround by chemically augmented thugs with each holding a hextech revolver with a man who has multiple scars on across his face and a knife that is covered in the blood of the guards outside. The mysterious group has tracked a sudden power spike that came from the cell several weeks earlier. On the way to the cell the woman gives the order for her chemtech thugs to slaughter all the other inmates. When they reach the cell the smell of rotting flesh and mold hits their noses before they even open the door. The man puts his knife at the ready and opens the door with great force. Inside they find a corpse with bite marks all over it, a shattered makeshift barricade made from the bed, and a malnourished boy in the corner who is clinging near a broken pipe dripping water. As the man looks on in horror at the sight before him and rushes to check on the boy who is unconscious his partner looks upon the scene with a dark smile as she just found a new test subject. A week later at a secret Zaun-Noxus facility surrounded by pines and a barbed wire fence a being is born inside of it. This creature is more spiritual than physical but the part of the room it touches begins to fall apart to ashes. The creature is worm like in appearance with a sickly flesh colored skin. Across the room on an operating table is C who is lying comatose and the woman who has taken him grabs the creature. Several hours later the boy awakens and even though he doesn't notice his eyes once a bright amber are now gray like ash. It no longer is C that is in control of the body but rather the newly christened Dullahan. Over the next year he is brutally trained alongside three other children of promise though an outside observer would only see a now teenage boy sparring next to three monsters. With C being in a coma Dullahan was able to merge with him effortlessly but the other were not so fortunate. Draugr now looks like a dried corpse that suffers from a limp but with his power to manipulate water around him which he can use it to reinforce his body and causes it to turn into an acid. Banshee has been aged rapidly while her body has also becoming nearly see through along with her not being able to make any sound except for her newly gained death wail that kills not only those close to her but also the nearby plant life. Finally we have Cherufe whose skin has become scale like but no one would be able to tell as he is forced into a full body suit that keeps his body from flowing freely like the fire and lava he has come to control. Each are given brutal training under the threat of death should they fail a task and are forced to wear collars around their necks that are to detonate should a special phrase be spoken. Immediately after their training is over they are placed on a boat while being outfitted with O-yoroi esque armor which gives them the appearance of the warriors they are to begin slaughtering for the invasion of Ionian has begun. As they approach the beach under the cover of night one of their drill instructors begins to speak.

Drake- (Fires his rifle into the air to gain his troops attentions) "Alright listen up to me you freaks! You are going to be attacking Ionian both it's people and the land itself in an effort to destroy their spirit to resist. We will contact you with coordinates should the need arise to summon all of you to a specific task. Kill anyone who attempts to interfere with our work and all of you have been given the titles of Myth. Good luck at killing you freaks of nature."

Cherufe- (Walks forward and grabs Drake by his skull lifting him off the ground as he screams in terror) "You really shouldn't disrespect someone who can kill you with ease. (Drake's body hits the ground with his head burned into a pile of liquefied flesh) Well then Myths I think I speak for all of us when I say let the carnage begin!"

The Myths then divide Ionian with Cherufe going north, Banshee to the east, Draugr to the west, and Dullahan to the south. As his fellow monsters run eager to begin destroying the land he lags behind a bit and picks up the rifle which he begins to inspect with an expert touch. His mind begins to immediately see ways to upgrade the crude and simple rifle. However he knows that it is for another time and before leaving destroys the evidence of a landing even happening there. A year passes with the Ionian forces struggling to find any ground against the invaders as Ionian hasn't needed a standing military before. Even with only a year passing the Myths have already gained infamy from the destruction they bring. Draugr is currently approaching a village which is surrounded by cherry trees in full bloom but as he nears a field with a river cutting through it at the border of the trees he sees a man with a long beard sitting on a rock that appears to be sleeping. He has a helmet on that has a strange set of goggles, a sword with rings on it, and a set of light armor that is yellow.

Draugr- "Hey prick wake up so I can hear you die! Are you ignoring me you bastard?!"

?- "Shh I'm meditating. (A ball of acid hits the rock he was sitting on after he evaded it) Oh I see you are looking for a fight but let me warn you that your skills are inferior!"

Draugr opens the fight by calling the nearby water to reinforce his body giving it a more bloated appearance while also hardening to a rock like toughness which easily deflects the strikes his prey swing at him. Little does he know that the swordsman was simply testing his speed and how much it would take to break his opponent. Draugr then begins to send torrents of acid into the sky which causes a shower of acid to fall onto his victim who begins to assumes a standing position that levitates him slightly off while surrounding him in an aura of green energy allowing him to seemingly shrug off the attack. As Draugr begins to tire of his victims tenacity he charges allowing the swordsman to see opening in his foe's defences using the precision that his style allows. With a few quick cuts to his opponent's arms as the swordsman flips over Draugr who has his thoughts shattered. How could one person possibly be able to draw blood from him and be able to also shrug off his attacks. As he turns to face his enemy he can't find him but then feels as his legs give way revealing deep wounds. Draugr smashes the ground around him to create a field of toxic mud to slow down his foe as he begins to channel water into a sphere above him to crush the field around them so he can escape. The swordsman realizes that his enemy is distracted with his channel and charges forward at sonic speed allowing him to ignore the slowing effect of the mud. The instant he reaches his opponent he unleashes a volley of blows with some happening at the same time as the last. Before his body gives out Draugr unleashes his sphere causing the field to be decimated but his opponent leaves in a blinks of an eye to successfully evade it. Now Draugr lies on his side bleeding heavily from his limbs.

Draugr- (Weakly) "Who are you?"

?- (Reappears before him) "I am know as Master who are you and why are you able to do what you do?"

Draugr- "Hahaha ack! (Coughs up some blood) I could ask you the same but neither of us have much time left now do we. I'll see you in hell. (Yi begins to run away as fast as he can) Iron Scissors!Draugr!"

At the moment he calls his name his collar begins to make his flesh boil until eventually a large explosion of boiling water destroys the area around him. When the steam clears all that is left is a skeleton and a boy named Allen rejoices that the pain is finally over before his skeleton melts down which as it spreads to the water begins to become purified. While this for most would be a happy occasion of a monster begin slain, the land beginning to heal itself, and a boy being set free off in the distance in a newly constructed base deep in the mountains of southern Ionia a scientist begins to plot her revenge. A few days later the remaining Myths have been summoned here and are given a briefing. They then head out towards the Wuju village which if taken out will destroy one of Ionia's main forces but also deal a heavy morale blow but before they arrive they decide to split up to cover different objectives. While Cherufe and Banshee gain disguises Dullahan is sent to clear the way of any forces. While going through a valley he is cut off from the exit by a squad of Wuju soldiers. As a group they rush the young Myth and begin to test their blows against him. Dullahan being meant for offense more than defense their blows don't need be precise to deal damage. As Dullahan attempts to flee the leader of the charge unleashes an Alpha strike onto him. Upon seeing him disappear a memory burst forth into Dullahan's is of a hooded figure like him but older and wearing armor that resembles multiple Ionian ones combined performing the same strike. The memory then tells him of while the move can hit multiple targets and makes the user untargetable it causes them to always reappear by the first target. With this knowledge Dullahan sticks his arm behind him and when the Wuju fighter reappears he is grabbed by the throat. Dullahan then breaks his neck with a quick movement of the wrist reducing his enemy to a corpse. At that moment the tide of battle begins to shift as the other four warriors charge the Myth again to avenge their fallen leader. Before they get in range Dullahan throws the body at them not to hit them but because his body is now corrupted by Dullahan turns the corpse into a cloud of ashes that blinds the entire valley. The warriors stop to reassess the situation and attempt to leave the cloud but not before one of them is grabbed by Dullahan only to be decapitated by his powers creating more ashes making the cloud even bigger and some go into the bullets of his rifle. As the oppressive cloud approaches them they unleash their Highlander techniques to escape but one isn't fast enough as a bullet pierces his back. His blood is the first to become corrupted and soon is replaced with ash before he dies with the rest of his body joining him soon in a pile. Realizing their foe has ranged weaponry the two last ones desperately Meditate to stall until they find a solution. Another bullet is fired off which hits the aura around them while the bullet itself is stopped and breaks against the aura the ashes within come out with the force of a shotgun as well as the spray of one hitting it's victim square in the chest killing them instantly. Realizing she needs to run the last member of the warriors is stunned with Dullahan approaching explains that he isn't stunning her directly but is telling the ashes that cover her to not move. In her last moments she realizes that their opponent was practically playing with them since they entered the cloud. After letting go of her head which now has a large hole in it in the shape of Dullahan's hand the rest of the Myths arrive. Together they approach the village which is bustling with life under the disguise of refugees. When they are directed to a medical tent they slaughter everyone inside before activating a marker that tells the nearby melters where to fire. Before the shells are even ready to fire they have already lit the whole city ablaze and killed everyone in sight with the remaining survivors fleeing but are cut off by the flames or hiding in their homes. Hearing the whistle of shells the Myths burrow underground and use their abilities to create cocoon like structures around them in order to shield from the blast. Amidst all the destruction a lone figure falls to his knees outside of the village and as such the blast radius. He then flees as fast as he can with tears streaming from his eyes as he promises to become strong enough to destroy Noxus and all who associate with it. With the destruction of the Wuju village and soon all the Wuju masters Noxus could find Ionia was dealt a heavy blow. Not only had their main force of guardians been killed but also the ways to teach more. While this may have broken a smaller nation but it had a nearly opposite effect causing them to instead become angrier and more violent. Within a year hundreds of thousands had rose up to fight and the other schools had sent their own warriors to fight on the front lines. Even a Zaunite division had turned on the main invasion force and were lead by a man known named Gabriel who had a hand in training the Myths. In a small farm town he has made his base of operations and plans to reveal the monsters that have destroyed the Wuju masters. For obvious reasons he isn't allowed to live and upon entering his room finds a blade shoved into his throat before he becomes just another pile of ashes.

* * *

A/n Yeah sorry I'm cutting it right here since I feel like the chapter is getting a little long but don't worry because we still have more war to go through. Also be sure to tell me your choices and we should be introducing more champions soon. Take the hints about fighting Yi, how come a past C knowns Wuju style, good night everyone,please show me your support as it makes me want to work faster, and be nice to each other damn it.


	4. I will become a monster 2

A/N I got this out asap since I feel a little bad about the cut off from last chapter. Also damn it stop making me ask all the damn question. I'm willing to answer a lot of things if they relate to the story and heck for something things I might even write a whole chapter to them. So yeah communicate with me about what you guys want, who you want to see, and feel free to ask questions. After this we have at least 4 chapters before the time to choose if the institute exist or not.

* * *

Sensing that C is straining himself Nita pulls him out of the memories. Two more statues have broken since he began Dullahan's memories. After giving him some water to help him calm down she advises him to push through the memories as soon as possible. He then gets back up to go back into the statue but not before Nita informs him that he is about to step in one of the largest battles of technology in modern history. The instant he reenters the scene C finds himself looking up at the sky. Dullahan had taken a hit from a nearby shell. As he groggily gets to his feet he takes note of how all the buildings are now ruins and soldiers are all around him either dead or using whatever they can grab to kill each other. As he readjust his helm a trooper rushes at him with a bayonet but is countered with a punch to the kidney before being thrown to the ground to be stabbed by the Dull Blade. The name couldn't be much more ironic as it in a double bladed sword that is comprised of two falchions that are connected by a staff with each piece capable of being used individually. It is but one of the weapons the myths have been granted after Draugr was destroyed and each has been enchanted to channel all of their powers. Respite in a battle is short however and after a nearby building crumbles down a squadron of traitors pours through. Each are killed when Dullahan throws a hand held explosive he scavenged from his victim's body. In the distance a barrage is launched from nearby melters sending a chemical gas throughout the streets belows. Some troops are able to get mask on in time with Dullahan having his infuse to his outfit. He isn't able to even notice this as gunfire consumes the street he is on and he flees into a nearby build cutting down a chemtech trooper who was repairing his arm. After smashing his way through the back exit he is cornered in an alley not by troops ready to shoot but victims of the chemical attack who are melting before his very eyes. One manages to grab his arm begging for a quick release from the pain and gets it in the form of a bullet to the skull. Both of them collapse to the ground where Dullahan begins to open fire on the rest of them. Before he can get the dead troops bodies off of him he hears a familiar whistle noise from ahead. The order has been given for the entire town to be shelled with explosives to kill the traitors no matter the chance of friendly fire. As he reaches his hand onto the layer of troopers who turn into a shell around him. When the shelling ends he breaks out of the cocoon and begins to stumble through the streets. Eventually he collapse at a wall that still is standing despite the house it was apart of being gone. With his vision blurry from shell shock he sees several figures walking towards him. Immediately he starts to open fire hitting each and runs out of ammunitions but is in too much shock to notice he is still pulling the trigger. Eventually he passes out and in his nightmares he see only the faces of those inside his cocoon that hadn't had time to turn into ash. Several hours later a company is dispatched to the nearby area in order to observe the damages and check for survivors. The newly promoted lieutenant is walking through what was a street but now is nothing more than a path of mud which she hoped was rain from the recent storm. As she kneels to observe a corpse she hears a clicking noise from behind a nearby wall. She draws her large runic blade that is the size of her and approaches the sound taking note of the line of dead troops past it. She isn't able to even tell if they wear traitors or not as the rebels hadn't even enough time to make changes to their uniforms. Not that it matters since in the mud they all looked the same and the holes in their bodies telling her the story of how they weren't strong enough to survive. When she turns to the noise she sees that someone did survive the attack. She uses her sword to not only keep her distance but also places it at the soldier's neck which after a small lift shows they have a collar on them. When the Lieutenant gets closer to take a better look she is grabbed by the throat and forced onto her back.

Dullahan- (Shaking her violently) "I'm sorry! I was just supposed to kill only him! (Falls backwards) I didn't mean for this whole battle to happen. It was just supposed to be him. (Starts to cry) I don't even know why I'm fighting. (Curls into a ball) I don't have a choice since they make me. But then again *sniff* what would I even do if I had a choice?"

Lieutenant- (Slowly gets up to approach him) "Tsk damn that hurt. Uhhhh (Starts to pat his back) hey buddy how about you make me a promise?"

Dullahan- (Looks up) "What's that? Do you want me to make you some kind of weapon? Besides why would I do this?"

Lieutenant- "No. It means you are telling me that you will do something. Sort of like an order but more personal. As for the why.I'd say you owe me for trying to choke me out and since I found you."

Dullahan- (Wipes his tears) "Very well. What do you want me to do (sees her sleeve) Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant- (Stops patting him) "Hmm I want you to make sure that you survive this war so you can find out what you want to live for. Oh and since we are on the same side my name is Riven. (Looks him over) Who are you?"

Dullahan- (Gets onto his feet and under the masks smile) "I don't know my real name but I am called Dullahan (Flips onto the wall behind him) and I am know as a Myth!"

Meanwhile on the opposite of the continent Banshee has just managed to sneak past a village. Her mission is to investigate the local temple and see if any forces there are a true threat. As she nears the base of the hill it stands on an arrow finds itself at her feet. She looks up to see a lone man standing there. He is wearing standard Ionian archery equipment with a pendant of an owl over his chest. While he may not look the part Banshee can tell this one is different than the ones she has left broken by her voice or poisoned by her corrupted air. She pulls out two lotus shaped disk that each contain her voice's power. In a voice that is no more than a whisper for her but echos towards her new adversary she lays down her terms.

Banshee- "Tell me something archer are you all that really stands between me and my goal?"

?- "The fact you even came to these unholy grounds tells me that you are no ally of mine. My name is Varus and you are correct in assuming I'm alone here."

Banshee- (Tenses for a dash up the hill) "Good then that means I can return to my den for a meal before the storm even comes here."

Varus- "Wait !Since you clearly don't know what this place is and you avoided my village I will give you a choice. Leave here and live or (Knocks an arrow) I will be forced to cut you down!"

Banshee- "You have mistaken my stealth for mercy Varus. Now prepare for the sound of your death!"

While she charges up the hill Varus launches a Hail of Arrows to impeded her progress. Banshee is able to block the ability by screaming at the air around her making a veil effect. After making it halfway up the hill Banshee then throws her traps with one being shot down. The moment it hits the ground the trap then begins to emit a replica of her voice. Varus is forced to his knees and barely is able to make it to safety before a sonic blast is launched upwards. Now that she is almost to the top Banshee allows a smug smile onto her face before it is immediately taken off by an arrow going into her arm. Now that she is close enough Varus is able to use his Blight arrows. Each is meant to simulate the power of the curse guarded within the temple. He fires two more off before he then unleashes a chain of light that binds Banshee in place. As he readies an arrow with all his strength Banshee tries desperately to stop it by screaming in his direction. Before she is even able to let the sonic wave loose from her throat the arrow moves faster than the sound right into her throat. With a sickening squelch the Blight arrows are triggered causing the body parts they are attached with to explode. As she is sent tumbling down the hill Banshee's collar begins to react to her death. It causes a massive shockwave to emit from her body which would have killed Varus if her body hadn't gone all the way back down the hill. At the epicenter of the explosion a skeleton that was once a girl named Ava speaks of how pleasant it is to be able to speak freely again. As with Draugr her skeleton disappears except by fading away on the wind it was able to poison where it now cleans it. Believing the Ionians deserve a reminder to refrain from killing her projects the scientist sends out a signal to her last two Myths. They now have an order to immediately avenge their sibling. While Cherufe leaves a path of flames in his wake to slaughter all he come across. Dullahan recruits the help of Riven and her Fury Company while also getting to know them all. Seeing them in the distance Varus is forced to make a decision to either defend his home or fulfill his duty. With a heavy heart he leaves for the temple knowing that the whole world could be endangered should it fall into the wrong hands. By the time he reaches it his home has been burned to the ground with his wife already a pile of ashes and his son cut in half at the waist. After the successful raid the Myths are recalled to their base to receive new orders and upgrades. The new upgrades include Cherufe being able to project oils from his mouth and for Dullahan to be able to drain the life from the land itself. Now knowing the poster child of Noxus has arrived the morale of the invaders spikes while draining Ionia of it's own. But she doesn't truly care about that since she met her new friend who tells her of his missions whenever they meet up. Over the next year he tells her of a lizard man whom he fought in the jungle province of Nam, of how he was buried by Yuki-Onna in an avalanche in the mountains, and of how he has begun to develop strange abilities such as being able to jump great heights and distances. Feeling isolated and jealous that his comrade is allowed to have friends Cherufe begins to become reckless. A lone warrior with powers over the wind leaves his master and de facto father behind to help his fellow countrymen since he believes they can't win without him. Cherufe on one of his rampages comes across this warrior and is eager to destroy yet another insect.

Cherufe- (Breaks through the treeline) "Die! (Throws a fireball only for it to be blocked by a wall of winds) Hmph you are only delaying the inevitable."

?- (Takes a swig of sake and keeps some in his cheek) "My name is Yasuo monster and if you want to kill me I hope you brought friends! (Spits it onto his blade)"

Cherufe- (Slams his fist into the ground to spawn lava) "Idiot don't you know wind spreads flame and make you easy to burn!"

Yasuo- "Master please take care of Yone if I don't return."

To keep his opponent from running Cherufe makes his flames spread around him in a circle. With the flames eating away at the air around him Yasuo makes a charge forward. Before he can reach Cherufe the pool of lava begins to spread forward to cut off the samurai. As it is about to make contact with him Yasuo kicks the air beneath him and cuts Cherufe's helmet with his Sweeping Blade technique. With his suit broken they both note how heat begins to escape the cut. Cherufe burrows underground and causes the nearby area to burst upwards. As Yasuo is blasted into the sky Cherufe follows in a plume of fire. Once he is range Yasuo stabs him with a quick thrust forcing Cherufe to fall back. Seeing his prey attempting to flee the fire the Myth chases him down only to be stabbed again. As he begins to realizes even more heat escaping from his body and the small tempest formed around Yasuo's blade his loss is apparent to all. With one broad swing Yasuo launches his Steel Tempest with the ancient ionian phrase hasagi. The fierce blast launches Cherufe into the air to be cut by Yasuo in a barrage of blows that destroys his armor. As he falls Cherufe starts to turn into a more liquid state without his armor. With a breeze breaking his fall Yasuo begins to run towards the next challenge not even realizing the pain he is about to be put through. With the phrase "Sacrificial maiden. Cherufe!" his collar begins to spread a poison through his body until a burned pile of bones remains. Aidan the orphan who became a horrible being begs to Dullahan to survive so his Myth siblings can live on. As his bones break down into the soil the lands that seemed to be burned beyond repair begins to sprout plants. Dullahan is given a task to attack a large gate that is rumored to be where Yasuo is going to guard. After receiving an upgrade that allow him to break down artificial objects and a companion named Ulemko. Ulemko is a horse like creature that is black as night with red eyes, a mane that is like smoke, and no lips with teeth that have all been made sharp as dagger with no gaps. When they reach the gate that blocks one of the main passages to the north it is already night time.

Dullahan- (Pats Ulemko's neck) "Ready to put my name sake to the test my friend? (Holds his blades onto each side of Ulemko's neck)"

Ulemko's- "(Starts to laugh)Chchchchchch. (Begins to run forward and gathers energy around his head)"

Channeling Dullahan's powers into a aura the two hit the gate with so much force that not only is it broken but the entire side of the mountain it is built into falls apart. Carrying the nearby squad Yasuo jumps off of the falling boulders to a spot far enough. As the squad recovers from the explosion a blur of black runs past dragging one of them with it. Upon it coming around the soldier that was grabbed has already had his spine torn out and it is then used to stab his squad mate in the eye while knocking him down. A demonic horse rears it's hooves before stomping his skull killing him instantly. Attempting to stab the rider in the back a soldier runs to stab him before his heart is destroyed by a kick from Ulemko. Seeing his friends falling before him the last troop runs forward only to be picked up head first in Ulemko's maw. With his meal screaming in pain Ulemko let's out it's laugh and with a bite leaves a corpse lacking the front of it's skull in front of Yasuo .As the samurai watches only in horror of the beast before him a different horror invades his mind. The rider tells him that the feeling he has is from his master being killed. In the mountains of the north where Yasuo was raised his master is found by his brother cut in half with a wind slash. As the alarm is raised the killer who is a woman with white hair leaves to head for her next mission at the Palicidium. As the warrior races back home to see if his horrors are real another one makes her stand at the Ionia capital. Dullahan is recalled to base in order to receive special equipment and is told that should he complete this mission he will be free. After receiving a flare to summon reinforcements to assist him he is halted by a familiar man with scars across his face. He walks up to Dullahan and tells him good luck before he hugs him. Along the ride to his objective Dullahan sees his friend and comrade Riven. Seeing her troops lagging behind her and a tired look across her face he gets off to talk with her.

Dullahan- (Waves) "Hey! Riven you don't look alright? You need some help or something?"

Riven- "Oh sorry Dullahan it's just that my troops and me have been on clean up duty for those damn melters. Also I've been getting a sick feeling about this whole war and what we are doing to these people. (Looks at her troops) If my company gets into a real fight I don't think we'll stand much of a chance."

Dullahan- "Cheer up Riven. When I kill that Irelia bitch the war should end and we can go home. But if you are worried about your troops here. (Makes the flare gun materialize into his hand) I don't need it since I can handle myself and heck maybe if I can I'll figure out how to teach you that trick I just did. Oh and if you're worried about owing me you can promise to show me how people live outside of war."

Riven- "Hahahaha thanks old friend I needed this. Don't worry about me anyways if I fall in battle at least it mean someone was stronger than me. (Playfully hits his arm) I'll see you on the other side old friend and thanks for keeping me able to smile through this."

Ulemko gives a small shove that breaks the eye lock the two have and Dullahan hops onto his back before giving a see you later to Riven. One hour later after going through a valley and killing a few scouts Dullahan arrives at a cliff overlooking the capital city of Palicidium. Looking down he sees a lone figure struggling to stand against the forces being sent at her. Before he charges down he hears a familiar whistle and turns behind to see a green flare in the sky along with clouds from a chemical barrage rising. Realizing that it was the flare he was supposed to use he leaps off Ulemko and releases him to the wilds. Dullahan then begins to rush as fast as he can with his jumping powers towards the destruction. When he arrives on the scene amidst the chemicals he finds his friend in the center of a pile of corpses. She is barely being kept alive by her will to live and the failing ki shield around her. Realizing what he needs to do Dullahan tears the mask from his face and places it on her face. Grabbing her badly burned right hand her places it back into her glove before holding it as he burrows into the ground. As he finishes it the cloud is already waning and he takes back the mask. With his cocoon done Dullahan goes into a deep sleep as his torturer for as long as he can remember is confronted. At the hidden base the scientist who created the Myths opens a bottle of fine wine. As she finishes pouring a glass for herself and putting away a few weapon designs she receives a call from someone close to her.

Scientist- (Swirling her wine glass) "Hello,who is this? Can't I celebrate my soon to be augmented army of necro clone dullahans."

?- "*sigh* Gabriella it's me Warwick. I want to let you know that we have done nothing but wrong these children. They weren't even that successful when you think about it."

Gabriella- "Pfft. They served greatly at ruining this place and when they died I made it so they fixed it so conquering would keep its benefit which was genius."

Warwick- "Even so many lives were destroyed. I can't be with you anymore and I would like to tell you that we are getting a divorce."

Gabriella- "I can't let you live knowing what I have done. (Slams the glass down) Besides I would like you to say it to my face you bastard!"

Warwick- "No, I believe that my parting gift in your drawer will say enough. Goodbye, Gabriella."

Gabriella- (Rips her desk drawer open revealing Dullahan's control collar) "Warwick you son of a bitch!"

Warwick- "Golden needle! Dullahan!"

An explosion rips the base apart and causes a landslide to bury it out of sight. Back at the valley Riven wakes up to find that she is still alive by some strange miracle. Seeing the horror around her she shatters her blade and in the ruins of her armor leaves to start a new life. Meanwhile under the earth a creature that had only just started to make choices for itself goes into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N Again I'm sorry that this part was broken into two parts.I really want you all to make choices and hope you all will stay with this story to see them take much of note here,good night all of you and be nice to each other damn it.


	5. I will live on

A/n I'm in a pretty decent mood right now and I'm happy to say we are at about the halfway point. Also if you read the original you will know how this one ends and I plan to give you all a taste of what the other Cs can do soon. Anyways keep up the support and I am trying to get better as this goes on.

* * *

Pulled from the memory C is helped to his feet by Nita. He quickly brushes himself off before noticing the statue of Dullahan is shifting from his wearing an armored hood to one that has multiple gun holsters, deep pockets, and mobility.

C- (Circles around his statue) "Woah, so what is my next segment of memories?"

Nita- (Sits on the ground) "You are going to be centered in Bilgewater for the next set and soon you will meet our ancestors."

C- (Stops and sits) "Wait, how do I get from Dullahan to being a pirate? What happened after that battle?"

Nita- "You went into a coma for the next year before you wandered to a local port. The ship is going to be raided and as usual we don't have much time to talk. Go and don't worry about Dullahan he went to sleep then. (C walks into the memory) Hmph I need to keep those type of memories away since they tend to abandon me when they experience normality."  
Just as his mentor said C finds himself under the deck of a ship that is being boarded by pirates. He pulls out his rifle which has been upgraded to be rapid fire along with a molotov. The instant the door leading down is opened he throws his bottle burning two pirates instantly. When three more come pistols drawn to investigate they are cut down by bullet fire. Acting on instinct C cuts the lines connecting the ships before using the last to board the ship. With the ship free the captain of the ionian junk orders the crew to let loose the undamaged sails and the passengers to help rows before the pirate galleon can open fire. He needn't worry as they were too distracted by the teenager that was cutting them down. After reloading the remaining half of the crew put down their weapons. See their sign of surrender C rises up from his cover only to quickly dive back down.

C- (Reloading his last clip) "If you all think I'm dumb enough to fall for something like this you're wrong! But I am willing to hear you out!"

? (A large,young,dark skinned man) - "Since you are willing then we would like to congratulate you since you are now the captain!"

C- "Wait! (Peeks his head out again) You mean to tell me that I am the captain now? Seems kinda ironic."

?- "My name is Benton and I was the previous first mate. That scraggy corpse you killed was the captain and he was Gangplank's body double. As long as you are captain on this ship you are king."

C- "So that means I can do whatever I want. (Walks up to Benton and extends his hand) All of you get up! (Points towards the sails) Try to get those fixed as soon as possible. I feel a storm on the way and I'm worried we won't make to land with those rags. If you see anything else in need of repairs do it. (Fires a bullet into the air) Move it!"

With movements that rival instinctive several crew members begin to climb the mast and immediately repair what they can of the sales. C gets behind the helm and the moment he touches it a memory surfaces of a past hooded. With an another expert's touch he begins to steer it south towards the Blue Flame Islands. Once the ship is prepared to only need him to steer he tells the crew to go below deck and start dinner preparations. A dark plot is being made by a handful of the remaining crew. A man with an akubra on his head, a leather poncho, and an accent resembling a Piltover accent is the leader of the conspirators.

?- "Alright, I think we are all in agreement we shouldn't let some stranger who we haven't met before lead our crew. For all we know they could be some bounty hunter about to turn us in."

?- "Dave shouldn't we wait until we get to Bilgewater to cast him out and besides we tried to kill them already."

Dave- "Don't worry mates. When the storm comes they will probably be distracted by it and we can even blame the storm for them disappearing. It should be on us soon since I actually sabotaged one of the sails."

?- "After this it will come down to Benton and you. You think you can take him?"

Dave- (Puts his hand on their shoulder) "Don't worry about me lads. I was born on a prison island after all. I had to learn to survive and always be alert compared to that baked fool. He only cares about the rules and never the crew. (Hears a bell ringing) Shit! I figured we would have more time."

With the storm now over them C begins to ring the bell to call the crew to the deck. He orders the sails be put away and all things on the deck be strapped down. While C is trying to keep the deck from being completely washed over Dave sneaks up behind him with a knife. Before he can bring it down C turns around and catches his wrist. While the two are struggling another member of the crew is hit hard by a wave. Seeing this C kicks off his assailant and rushes off of the side of the boat but not before another memory appears. It tells him how to fire off lines from him clothing and with that he has one connecting him to the deck. After grabbing his fallen crew member C repels back onto the ship and is confronted by a group.

C- (Recalls his line) "Hey man you okay?"

Timothy- "Thanks captain. Thought I was a goner."

C- (Pats Timothy's back) "You're welcome. I need one of you to take him to see if he has any injuries."

Dave- (His head is lowered in shame) "I'll take him Captain. (Drops to a kneel) I'm so sorry sir I was being ignorant earlier and I was horribly wrong about you."

C- (Makes a backhand motion in the air) "Go now. Before I change my mind and throw all of you over board instead. When you're all done get back below deck and I'll handle things out here. (Walks back to the helm)"

Benton -"Hahaha I guess I owe you five silver serpents. How did you know someone was going to try to kill?"

C- "I felt him walking up behind me and it just felt like something like that would happen."

After surviving his attack and being willing to risk his life for his crew C manages to get the badly damaged ship back to Bilgewater. The city smells of saltwater and in some places blood be it from fish or some sorry dead fool. The crew decide that they should look for the elusive Miss Fortune since they would probably be hunted for Gangplank's body double being killed. C gives out the order to his crew to do just about whatever they can to get the ship back to full strength. Dave is given an order to see if he can find some missions for them to take and Benton is told to recruit more crew members. While walking along the Butcher's Bridge C come across two things that interest him and the latter will bring him great joy and suffering.

C- "We are here to drink your beer! (Sees a general goods stand that has a knife with a knuckle grip) Hey, you how much does it cost for the knife?"

Merchant Kyle (A dirty blonde, one eyed man) - "It cost four hundred silver serpents. I'll even throw in a sheath for another hundred."

C- (Slams the counter) "Sir, are you fucking insane or just that damn stupid to charge that much?"

Kyle- "No! I think you are that fucking stupid to not even try to bargain. Since you're that thick headed the price from earlier stands. Now if you don't like that get the fuck out of (Gets shot) ahhhh!"

C- (Puts away his rifle) "What was that bitch?! I bet you would've liked to be standing here alive like earlier! (Leaps over the counter) Prick. (Loots the knife and gold) Hey, everyone this stand loves poor people so come take what you want! (Flips the counter over)"

?- "Back off you disgusting creatures! Someone help me!"

C- "Huh? (Looks over the crowd to see a woman on top of a barrel surrounded by wharf rats) Hey, you overgrown vermin leave the lady alone! (Starts to shoot them) Are you alright uhhhh ma'am?"

After getting a good look at her C's heart starts to skip a few beats and yes despite all the killing he does have one. She is a young woman with shoulder length red hair, thin glasses, and a dark blue dress gets down from the barrel. After sticking her hand out they shake hands and C notices she has papers all over the ground. As he helps her pick them up she introduces herself as Lisa.

C- "And that looks like the last of them. So uhhh what happened here?"

Lisa- (Takes off her glasses to clean them )Well I was walking to deliver these papers when suddenly those nasty creatures attacked me. Thank you good sir. (Looks down) So I hear that a new crew is looking for Miss Fortune."

C- (Crosses his arms )"Where did you hear that from? Also who are you Ms. Lisa?"

Lisa- (Starts walking away )"Follow me and we'll talk on the way."

An hour later after many twist and turns through the city alleyways the two arrive at a door that is hidden by a dumpster from the street view. Lisa check to make sure no one followed them and when she is sure begins to knock on the door .A moment later a man answers to ask her to show the mark and she responds by showing him a coin made from gold with a kraken on it. He moves aside to reveal what looks to be like an ordinary bar except for the sitting redheaded woman polishing two blunderbuss.

?- "Lisa how are you doing today?! Also who the fuck is that powder monkey behind you?! Boys get rid of this fool!" (Two thugs walk to C but get their head slammed together by a tendril)

Lisa- (Gives a curtsy) "Ma'am this is the new captain that has arrived in town. I think he might do just fine in our cause. Oh and C this wonderful woman is the great pirate hunter Miss Fortune."

C- "Miss Fortune it is a pleasure to meet you and may I offer the services of my crew to whatever your cause is."

Miss Fortune- "I somehow severely doubt your dedication to our cause. Which since you clearly don't know what it is I will tell you. For too long pirates have ran this island and I am trying to gather people with the will to change things."

C- "Screw you bitch! I coulda went to Gangplank if I wanted to and it would have been way easier. But I instead decided to go around looking for you and I already killed Gangplank's body double which is why I am a captain!"

Miss Fortune- (Burst up and points Shock and Awe while C points his rifle back) "Lisa I would suggest you take your friend out and never give another reference again. He comes in her knocks out two of my boys, points a gun at me, and if he comes back in her I'll have him shot!"

C- "Alrighty then fuck you too. Oh and fyi if I wanted to kill you I'd have shot you the second you were getting up. But uhh I wouldn't mind talking to you again Lisa. Thanks for showing me the way." (Turns to walk away)

Lisa- "Wait! Miss Fortune please reconsider. He saved me from a group of wharf rats, he has already proved how strong he is, and I'm pretty sure you would rather hire a wild card like him rather than move your base again."

Miss Fortune- "Lisa *sigh* I trust you and your brother like family. Fine if he is able to destroy a ship that has been harassing my forces then and only then will I let him into my forces. (C thanks her before walking away) Lisa how big is it? Cause you are normally really paranoid around people but I could buy it if you were a repressed freak."

Lisa- (Grabs her face blushing) "We just met today ma'am but do you think he would be interested too? Besides did you see his face and how good it looked? I mean I had to turn my head down the whole way here just so he wouldn't see me like this."

Miss Fortune- "The hell are you talking about?All I saw was a mask over his face and it looked like it was on pretty tight. Plus Jenny who saw your whole conversation after he killed Kyle says the same thing about his mask. Hmmm."

A month later with the funding of Miss Fortune C is able to deploy his ship which has been dubbed the Valkyrie onto the seas. After a few days of searching for the second rate man of war known as the Riptide and C annoying the crap out of Dave and Benton about how great Lisa who he has started to date. They soon see the Riptide on the horizon.

C -"I mean guys she is teacher and I have learned how to read quite a few languages from her."

Dave- (Starts to slam his head against the main mast) Oh my god! He doesn't shut the fuck up about this chick. Sir with all the respect in my body I would rather raid the Riptide alone than hear the rest of your stories. I mean Benton has already fell asleep from boredom and we haven't even met the lady before."

C- "Well it looks like you should wake him up and you'll get your wish soon little bitch. Because we got mother fucking company off the port side! Alright lads all sails free and load all available cannons with chain shots! If they can't move then they can't escape or if push comes to shove chase. (Hears cannon fire incoming) Brace!"

The Valkyrie with it superior speed is able to avoid the majority of the cannon fire and is positioned to fire right next to the Riptide while it is reloading. While normally a crew might fire at each other from the deck at this range the Riptide's crew find themselves pinned down as C opens fire with his rifle. With the shots loaded the Valkyrie launches it's chain shots which obliterate the mast allowing them to begin circling around the now stilled Riptide. With the enemy crew distracted trying to avoid the fiery debris falling onto them C launches a line and boards them. With his crew giving support fire from the deck C is able to easily dispatch of the enemies. Seeing his men being slaughtered the captain of the Riptide a large bull like man name Johnson charges at C with a boarding axe. The blade is caught on C's knife and after sidestepping headbutts Johnson in his jaw with enough force to fracture it. With his opponent dazed C starts to stab his in his sides causing him bend over in pain but not before he makes some space between them. Not eager or willing to let his opponent catch his breath C charges him and delivers a knee to Johnson's already damaged jaw breaking it. With his opponent in pain and ready to make an example of his enemy to his crew, of his loyalty to his crew, and to MF of his want to join her cause C then grabs Johnson by the head and keeps ramming his knee into his jaw before ending his life with a slow stab to the heart. After seeing the brutal death of their captain the remains of the Riptide crew drop to their knees and surrender. Three years pass with C's infamy amongst pirates growing along with wealth, respect amongst his crew, and his relationship with two become quite intimate with each other and one day during sunset on the Butcher's Bridge C drops to his knee to propose to her. She accepts and C begins to make preparations to move them to Demacia since it is far safer than Bilgewater. Miss Fortune congratulates the two and ask that C do one last mission for her before he leaves. After saying farewell to Lisa who says she has a surprise for him upon his return C and his crew leave for the nearby native island. Throughout the night the crew drink all of their alcohol be it bought or stolen to celebrate their captain.

C-(Starts waving his arms in the air to quiet everyone) "Tomorrow I am going to be a married man lads so I got some request of you all. Let me do tomorrow's job alone since it will be my last and when I'm gone I want you all to serve MF with the same respect you all have for me. Benton and Dave you two glorious sons a bitches are in charge together got it. Also get me that keg over their so I can show you bitch ass light weights what a real chug looks like!" (Crew:"Yeah!")

As the sun is rising the next morning and his crew is waking to hangovers C steers the ship near a cliff. After dropping anchor he then fires a hood line that attaches to the top of cliff before pulling him up. When he reaches the top he then scales a nearby wall into a courtyard of mango trees that are in front of the temple he runs toward. Before he can finish climbing the side of the temple to get into an office housing Gangplank's routes the man himself and a tall woman who is covered in markings of the natives walk out together. They talk about how ships keep disappearing and the woman tells him that she will find out who is doing it. The moment his feet touch the floor C begins to scramble for the papers. When he finds them he copies them to avoid suspicions a mental tug pulls his attention to the area underneath the temple. Upon reaching the lowest floor of the temple he sees a great set of doors that have the symbol of Nagakabouros on them. Once C is done struggling to open them he sees a single beam of light on a pedestal where an orange crystal sits amidst a pool of water. After placing the crystal into his hood where unbeknownst to C it connects to one he found a long time ago. As he exits the temple the weather begins to shift from clear skies to one of a fierce storm and an emerald demonic figure watches him as he leaves. When he arrives in Bilgewater the next day despite the weather he rushes towards the church he is to be married in. After getting halfway across the bridge the tall woman he saw yesterday stands in his way.

C- "Lady can you please move I'm in a rush to see my wife. We are getting married today and I don't wanna be late."

?- "My name is Illaoi and as much as I'd like to test you for breaking into my god's temple yesterday I am but a messenger now. You won't find your love her because she has been captured by Gangplank. I can get her back for you but you must give me the fragment you stole yesterday."

C- "Fuck you bitch! (Runs toward the docks where the Deadpool is casting off) I won't let him hurt her and I'll be damned if she dies today!"

Just as the ship leaves the dock C fires a lines that pulls him onto the deck of the ship and immediately mows down everyone in sight with rapid fire. Hearing a disturbance on his ship the reaver king reveals his arms is a badly tortured Lisa who already has a leg wound showing her bones. Enrage at this scene before him C charges at Gangplank who gets off a shot from his pistol which is ignored among all the hate. The two clash cutlass against knife with C being lit on fire by Gangplank's blade but he doesn't care. All he wants is the man dead and with a kick to separate amidst one of their struggles he hears a voice that calls back his sanity. Lisa weakly tries to warn him that a dark mist is approaching the ship. As the black mist distracts C a barrel lands next to the lovers which is ignited by Gangplank propelling the two into the water. Hours later C has drifted onto the shore of a beach with black sand. All around him are dead trees and after walking for a bit he sees a wraith. After limping around for a bit he comes across a strange trio surrounding the body of Lisa. One is a tall living tree that has a sapling in one hand and a face on his other ,a woman in ancient armor who is glowing an ethereal blue with spears coming out of her back, and last in a monk who has a tombstone on his back that flows with the mist from earlier.

C- "Grrrr. (Pulls out his gun) I don't care how many of you there are I won't let you hurt her!"

Lisa (Weakly) - "C they aren't evil like the others you may have seen. Maokai has been keeping the wraiths away with his magic. I am glad you are here to see me before I go."

C- (Drops to his knees and holds her head in his lap) "I am so sorry. I failed to keep you safe like I wanted to."

Lisa- "Shh don't make me feel guilty to go love. I am going to pass on soon and I want you to tell me that you will move and live on."

C- (Kisses her forehead) "I will always love you and if it is what you want I will do whatever I can to accomplish that. Good bye Lisa my love."

Lisa- (Starts to cry) "Good bye C my love. Thank you for trying to save me and I will remember when I'm gone."

Kalista- "I will take her soul mortal so it doesn't become a monstrosity and Yorick can take her body away to be buried. I will even take the new soul inside of her as well."

C didn't even hear the last part as he in complete shock and begins to stagger over towards a cliff. When he reaches the edge C begins to scream in pain. This attracts the nearby wraiths and even some of the dark animals of the fallen island. As he prepares to fight C feels a shift underneath his feet and begins to plummet towards the sea below. He is soon impaled on a rock and begins to turn to ash like so many before him.

* * *

A/n Yep series over C is dead now. JK if you read the original story you know what comes next and speaking of which thank you to my loyal follower from the original series. I would like to know what you and as a matter of fact all of my reader like about the series. Anyways I got into gold and I wanted to end this chapter to celebrate. Sorry if it feels rushed but I just spent all night writing it and after a bit it felt like it was starting to get long. Anyways be nice to each other damn it, next chapter be ready for all the Cs and it's time to dish out some hell. Queue the Doom (2016) theme song.


	6. I will revive

A/n Despite the good chance of my chapters being messed up by the site I am gonna keep going. I plan to try and give each C a sentence showing off their abilities a little. If you see a C you are interested in don't hesitate to request more of them or any OC for that matter. Again if you have a solution for my words going missing issue please help. Anyways the polls are always open for if the institute exist or not and the romance subplot though the girls won't really get focus until Re:I have. Enjoy the chapter, sorry for any missing words, vote, request,and spread the word if you like something. Oh and I recommend listening to the Doom 4 soundtrack for the fuck of it this chapter.

* * *

C (Back in the temple) -" Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! (Points at the statue) Ahhhhhh! (Feels his stomach where he was impaled) Ahhhhhh! (Gets slapped by Nita) What the fuck?! I just die! Ahhhhhh!"

Nita- "Yes, you did just die. But! (C stops screaming) You do manage to get revived."

C- "Holy shit am I a zombie or something? (Nita- "No.") Then how the hell am I alive then?"

Nita- "Oh you just literally fought your way out of the depths of hell. So are you gonna stop screaming? (C- "Uh huh.") Good cause the next few parts are gonna hurt a lot. After all war is hell but you get to see some really special people C."

After finally calming down C takes a leap back into his memories. As he is falling he eventually lands on a stone platform which has nine different paths. While observing the floor which is decorated with different portrayals of suffering he hears a woman's voice from above. She introduces herself as Hell and begins to delve deep into C's soul to see his sins.

Hell- "Oh boy another C. That means we are starting a new cycle and I have a bet to win. Hmmm considering how you died I can send you to be planted. Huh? Oh fine he can enter the battlegrounds but only to show you how futile this is. Alrighty you are still going to circle seven considering all of the people you killed. Here are the rules if you die here after being placed on a field you are trapped there forever, if you manage to beat my guardians of that circle you can traverse to the others, and if somehow you manage to beat them all I will give you a chance to escape. (An invisible force begins to pull him towards a path that smells of blood) Welcome to Hell!"

As C is pulled down the path a net of wires cuts through him leaving scars of behind. When he reaches the end of the hall he is cast straight down into a broken city. He hits the ground hard and begins to fade towards unconsciousness. Seeing new prey the hellhounds begin to rush towards their new meal. As the alpha of the group leaps to devour C a being with wings as dark as the night and two horns that hold a green flame between them descends from the sky. It crashes through the alpha with such force that it becomes bisected at the waist. Knowing who the being is the hounds flee and it lowers it's head down to C's ear to speak.

C (Weakly) - "I don't want to die."

? - "You won't. But you need to become worse than any of them can be. When you awaken I want you to rip and tear until it is done. I will see you soon. (Places a hand on C's back and let's some energy flow into him) Now go and break all of them. (Flys off)"

C- (Starts to get up) "Yessss. Rip and tear. (Grabs the ground) Rip and tear. (The whites of his eyes start to turn black) Rip and tear! (Runs towards the sound of fighting) Ahahahahaha! (Gets hit by an arrow in the shoulder) Raaaaahhhhhhh!"

In this field of hell the violent are damned to a battlefield that is an amalgamation of broken cities destroyed by wars. The sky rains fire, trees scatter the area that contain the souls of the suicidal and the ground is soaked deep with blood of various fallen. As with all fields various demons and horrors march throughout it to inflict pain upon the fallen souls. The challenge of this circle is to reach the center of it where a medieval tower that stands on a hill where the guardians of this hell watch over the battlefield below. They are a centaur who fires arrows at potential invaders, a harpy who pecks at the trees and a naga who causes the fiery rain. While still recovering from the last cycle they see a familiar figure clearing out the streets down below. The main difference being this one is coated in blood and with just his bare hands is tearing through a crowd of demons towards them. While gazing at the horror approaching below an arrow lands next to the three. Snapped out of their shock the centaur begins to fire volley after volley of arrows below, the harpy calls her children to dive at the invader, while the naga increases the storm. None of this manages to stop the mad beast of a soul below who grabs one of the harpies and uses it to shield him from the arrows. As for the flames it doesn't even notice them over the blinding rage but it does notice how it has reached the gate of the tower. A blast of unstable energy burst forth from their hand blasting the door away along with the forces behind it. The tower is a tall spiral with stairs to match and an army of knights making a shield wall along the staircase. With a scream the mad soul charges forward and grabs a knight which after surrounding them in an energy field blitzes through the wall of knights not caring if they fall off the edge of the steps, are burned into the wall, or are trampled beneath his feet. When he reaches the top of the tower he discards the knights used body of the edge.

C (Heavily breathing) - "Which one of you fucks shot me with an arrow?! (They point at centaur) I am gonna kill you terribly and that goes for the rest of you too!"

Centaur- "Wait did you even know that this was exit?"

C- "Hahaha bonus points I guess. (Pulls out a chainsaw from his hood) Ahahahaha!"  
Centaur- "Where the hell did you even get that?! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

After cutting off the centaurs front legs he shoves the chainsaw into it's chest. The harpy and naga can only watch on in horror before the latter has it casually thrown into his skull. Harpy is then grabbed by her arms which are torn off before she is tossed off the tower. A flash consumes the top of the tower and C finds himself back on the stone platform he was judged on. He finds that two of the paths have disappeared along with some of his blinding rage. C marches down the path he feels that pulls his soul towards it. No matter if it's a swamp of anger, a valley of fraud, a lake of ice and traitors, a mountain of gold, or the trenches of gluttony C is able to cut down all who get in his way towards the guardian towers. As he is climbing the tower of lust we find Hell who is in her castle that overlooks the rest of the circles making a phone call from her office.

?- "Hello."

Hell- "What did you do to him in violence? He has been ripping through each circle with ease and I want to know how?!"

?- "I may have infused him with some of my energy. Did it really give him that much of a boost?"

Hell- "Whatever smartass just remember that you still work for me. I want you to remove it from him as soon as possible. Got it?!"

?- "I'll get on it when I can ma'am."

Hell- "Can you also bring me all my pets. I am getting stressed out and I could really use some cheering up."

As she finishes up her conversation to her head gatekeeper C is also finishing a conversation with the head guardian of lust.

C- (Lifting a Succubus over his head) "Because I'm demisexual bitch!" (Throws her off the edge)

Succubus- "Wait are you related to ahhhhhhhh!"

C- "Huh. Probably shouldn't have thrown her off the edge before she finished her sentence. Oh neat the light and soon a new slaughter. Ahahahahaha!" (Arrives at the platform where a new path has opened)

When C gets to the next circle the first thing he notices is that the tower of this one has been destroyed. Another thing he notices is a grey knight that is a giant of a man with a halberd and a more draconic knight with a lance are charging at him rather than away. Upon closer inspection they also appear to have a hooded appearance. None of this matters as they all are soon caught up in their fight with each other. The knights both take great leaps into the air before crashing down near C who barely dodges them. While C is in mid jump the grey knight swings his halberd at C who while out of it's reach has so much power behind it he is launched into a nearby building. The two jump towards the debris to search for their foe. As the grey knight clears the dust cloud around them a line attaches to his face which causes a chunk of the debris to hit him. Distracted by his partner going down the draconic knight fails to notice C approaching him from his side. As C is about to stab his foe in his skull a bubble forms around him. It soon fills with a gas that renders him unconscious and the person who made the bubble is another hooded. Her hood is similar to a magician suit but is made of infinite colors mixing together and on her back is a staff that has a star on one end and a microphone on the other.

?- " . I expected better of you two on patrol. Seriously who is this person that he puts the mighty General and Dragon C on the ropes. Darlings you are both lucky I was here to save the show. Ohohohoho!"

General- (Stomps the ground and sends out a small quake) "Eccentric shut the hell up before I wind up ending this cycle early for you!"

Dragon- (Leans against a wall) "I think both of you need to calm down before you wind up doing something you'll regret."

Eccentric- "Tell that to this savage! Besides he must have not met my captive audience before. (Opens her hood to reveal hundreds of souls trapped inside) People tend to have enough brains to not pick a fight with me upon seeing them."

General- (Slams his halberd in place and cracks his knuckles) "Don't you know brains are what splatter on you during a fight?!"

?- "Both you calm down before I go get Slave C and you both know how much she hates infighting."

Dragon- (Throws his arms up in victory) "Thank you Abandoned C for restoring what little sanity is here! So do you have any idea who this person is?"

Abandoned- (Rushes to the bubble) "It's my little pumpkin all grown up. But this isn't right. He shouldn't have died for a long time. (Attaches a line to the bubble turning into a balloon) I am taking him to Saint C to be healed. Oh and you two should spar if you you want to settle something. Dragon make sure it stays a sparring match."

Several hours passes before our main C awakens on a bed with Nita's hand on his shoulder and a fox woman hooded stopping her spells channel. Nita explains to her pumpkin that he was feral but thanks to the C thread in his back they were able to bring back his memories of the Cs. The two hug after being separated for so long and Nita introduces him to the rest of the Cs. They all agree that the newest of them should return to the world of the living to continue their legacy. All of them group together as Eccentric throws her staff into the air which surrounds them in a wall of magic. When the wall goes back into the staff they have teleported to a bridge leading to Hell's castle. It towers high into the sky with three gates dividing the different courtyards with the walls getting higher for each one passed and below one can see the circles. A horde of demon knights with elements from each circle line the battlements in preparation for the assault. On the highest floor, which lies past a grand staircase, in a circular garden that has a river ringing it sits Hell on a bench with her puppy Fenrir in her lap and her small chimera Ammit sniffing a nearby flower. Her lips move but no sound comes from them. As the Cs approach the gates of the castle Hell's voice reaches them.

Hell- "So you all came just to make sure one of you would get out. That is kind of surprising actually. Unfortunately this can not stand. Pull up the drawbridge!"

Slave C (1st) - "I will not allow you to deny my children enter with something so simple!" (Her hood opens before large arms burst forth to grab the bridge and hold it open)

Kings C (2nd) - "Thank you mother C (Turns to his descendants) and all of you take your claim of the castle. I will stay here and protect our matriarch. Good luck!"

He pulls out a hilt for a sword which forms a blade made of fire and ice before stabbing the ground. In doing so surrounds Slave C and him in a ball of true ice with fire surrounding it.

Ronin C (3rd) - "Oh man I am always eager for a fight. (Sees arrows coming down on them but blocks them with a wind wall) Especially if it means killing some cowards who hide in the back!"

As they charge over the drawbridge he jumps high into the air before landing on the first wall. Upon landing he unleash his ki which stuns the nearby knights before blasting them into the air. While they are mid air he flashes to various ones to strike them.

Saint C (4th) -"I don't like fighting but I can help you all."

Her magic orb begins to grow enveloping the other Cs to protecting them from the magic being thrown down onto them.

Torturer C (5th) - (A wave of demons charge Saint C only to fall down in pain) "Ha I hope you demons didn't think I'd leave my master with nothing to protect her. You all go on ahead and son would you please take out those pesky mages."

Dragon C (6th) - "With pleasure my master. Man they are high up there but it'll be an easy jump."

With that he gets into a kneeling position before leaping a great height. As the hell mages prepare to encounter their knightly enemy a mighty cloud dragon descends upon them.

While in her garden Hell is ordering her troops on the upper levels to assist the troops on the walls below. Ammit gives a small yelp as the flower she sniffing along with all the plants from the garden go underground before bursting throughout the castle wall after growing large enough to block paths.

Geomancer C (7th) - "Not many things for me to work with here but I'm glad there was a garden nearby. But that gosh darn gate is in the way."

Artificer C (8th) - "Don't worry ma'am. (Places a metal hand on a the tall knight statue next to the gate) Friend do you think you could help us right now."

A vein of light blue courses throughout the statue bringing it to life. With it's new life it takes it's creator in it's hand before pulling down the gate with the other. As the Cs pass beneath it a wave of demons try to follow but some are cut off by it.

Construct C (9th) - "I doubt that his new creation can hold them all back. All of you go on ahead. I would like to see if they can get past an indestructible golem.

As the first one approaches he grabs his sword and shield before using them to kill their previous owner. As another one tries to stab Construct with a spear he focus his aura to completely shatter the spearhead. When the remaining Cs get half way across the second courtyard a large spider rappels onto them only to have it's legs tangled in a whip.

Father C (10th) - "Calm down great beast. We don't need to fight this day."

Hunter C (11th) - "Damn it old man. I told you before if we come across a beast we should just kill it. (He is hit away as a large lion creature with wings pounces down. Before it can launch another attack Hunter C has already leap onto it's back and starts stabbing it with his triangular blade. It's blood flows freely into Hunter C healing his wounds)

Purifier C (12th) - "Amateurs. (A large mass of undead flesh crawls toward her) Let me show you how to take down a beast."

She takes a great leap over the beast before pulling out two guns made from marble that look exactly like another purifier's guns. While going over the beast she take a deep breath and fires down a barrage of light bolts on it. When she lands and her estoc begins to glow with a bright light that give it a cutting edge which she uses to cut apart a large bear behind her.

General C (13th) - "Enough of these damned gates! I want to test my strength!"

With a deep breath he hoist his halberd high into the air before breaking down the massive gate with one swing. At this point Hell has opened a portal over the third courtyard to bring the hollowed are souls that have died in so many cycles they are nothing but homicidal husk of their former selves.

Reaper C (14th) - "Even if we didn't know each other in life General I was given a new one by you." (Cuts down the first row with a quick slice from his scythe)

Eccentric C (15th) - "Alright time for my spotlight. Speaking of which may I give you a suggestion Stripy. Can I please have a packet of gum? (Gets one) Thank you darling."

Begins to chew it and blows a large bubble filled with magic. As it pops the magic within sends the gum flying in all direction. When it comes into contact with the demon horde they begin to become encased in it until they are immobilized.

Eccentric - "Don't worry darling despite the puns I could make I know you don't like them. Oh well good bye for now reader and I hope you vote to see my story. Oh and I have to see you all again of course! Ohohohoho!"

Raider C (16th) - "Chop chop we are nearly at the staircase. (Points his axes at the demon horde) We will not be stopped by you weaklings!"

With his left axe going into the skull of a demon knight he leaps recklessly into the horde. As he swings more come to kill him which he knows is means less to get in the others way and more for him to kill.

Knight C (17th) - "Stay behind me everyone! (Begins to cut down some knights in front of her) Oh no. (Clutches her head in pain) Keep calm. Keep calm. Ahhhhhh! (She begins to grow several feet, tentacles sprout around her mouth, her eyes turn purple, and a sickly substance leaks from her armor) Feed the void fools!"

She fires a beam of energy that destroys not only the demons in front of her but all of the stairs leading up as well. Afterwards she is sealed inside of a sarcophagus which has appeared from thin air.

Artist C (18th) - "I must take her back to our circle so she can calm down. But I will leave you with a gift."

Takes out three paint brushes and with one in each hand along with the third floating in the air he begins to draw a new staircase. This one only has room for one way walking. As the last of the Cs travel to the door at the top the Gunner C stops halfway up.

Gunner C (19th) - "When you get to the land of the living my grandson please rid it of an angry old man's mistake. (Turns around to see a stream of demon knights going up the steps.) My name is Monty and I refuse to let any of you scum hurt my chance at redemption!"

With that his hood begins to morph into an armor and he pulls out a machine gun. With the armor to protect him from arrows he begins to cut down any who would try to step fought on the staircase. As the two last Cs reach the top they turn to admire the chaos their ancestors are causing. A volley of arrows snap them from this view and they seal the doors behind them. The two have arrived in a room that has a river of water surrounding a small ring of grass. While the two are taking a breather NIta sits down in the middle of the ring. C begins to drink some of the water before getting up and talking to Nita.

C - "What did he mean by that Nita? About me helping to redeem him in the living world."

Nita - "*sigh* Some of us Cs are darker than others with Monty being amongst them. During his time Zaun was just founded but he was still angry after the war. He knew that money was a good way to make Piltover suffer so he formed a gang. That gang was the Numerals and I had been trying to finish them for years. I finished the last of their groups besides the main one in Zaun but I started that journey by killing Monty. I killed him and took the hood from his body. We made up for that when I got here but he is still haunted by the guilt of making them and I am for not finishing the job. Please free the two of us from this burden if you get back to the living."

C - "What do you mean if? (Avoids being hit by an Oblivion shot) Why?!"

Nita - "Because I am the new Gatekeeper and it's my job to stop souls from going back. A soul can only go back if it died before it's time and I came into the cycle before this one. While I was able to get here and kill the last Gatekeeper who was some big statue looking guy I was given a choice. The choice was that hell unleashed her armies onto the circle the Cs took from her several cycles ago or I serve as the new Gatekeeper. I'm sorry pumpkin but I have to do this as I'm sure you understand." (Sprouts the horns that have a green flame between them and her wings)

C - "I do and I'm sure you are thinking the same thing as me."

Both - "I'm sorry."

The two charge at each other with guns drawn firing at each other. While Silence has power, C's rifle is able to fire off more rounds, but neither matter since the bullets from both keep hitting each other out of the air. When guns fail the two go straight into melee combat with both of their knives clashing anytime one of them try to make a move. Eventually the knives wear down until they break upon impacting each other one last time. As the two make room to reevaluate their plan they realize powers are the only way left to win. While C is hit by a gummy version of the Coercion line he is flung into a wall. As Nita charges to hit him with an Oblivion Punch C gets her hand away using a chain Coercion that keeps her stuck inside of the ring. Once again the two are left at a stand still and release their lines. Nita forms her finger guns and unleashes an Oblivion barrage by shooting beams into the air which then bombard the area around C. To avoid debris she goes takes a deep breath and goes into spectral form to grab C. When she gets to him he says the words that started their fight to end it. As the barrage fell C also went spectral and was able to find his knife on the ground Blindly he fires a gummy line which attached to it and when Nita is in front of him he attaches it to her side. With a wound in her side Nita is unable to continue fighting nor wants to. For the first time since the fight started the two open their eyes. When they started fighting the two were so overcome by sadness they couldn't see amongst all the tears being shed. When he opens his eyes all he can see on Nita's face is pride and she begins to walk towards the door they came through.

Nita - "Hahahaha ouch. I am so proud of you Pumpkin and how much you have grown. I only wish I coulda been alive to truly send you into the world."

C - "Nita you gave me a chance to live in the world and you cared for me more than almost anyone I have met in my life. Even during that fight I could tell you were hesitant to crush me. Thank you."

Nita - "Just be sure to finish my work. I wish I could have brought you back to your real family but please kill the Numerals off and then go find who you were. Oh and as for your energy while it is still undefined I felt a spark of what is was. It has something to do with your ferocity no matter the odds. Goodbye my Pumpkin and may we meet under better conditions. Oh and don't worry I'll tell them the good news of how you escaped along with my injury coming from the main guardian. Probably some bull about a four armed spear wielding I don't know gigas." (Puts away her horns and wings before opening the door)

C - (Feels a door form behind him) "Alright Hell I'm ready for whatever you got!" (Charges through the door to find himself in a kitchen)

Lisa - "Good morning love. You are just in time for breakfast and if you would be so kind as to wake up your old lady that would be nice."

Nita - "No, need to. C I don't remember you being as loud as your little one. Where are you going? Are you off to see your sister?"

C - "Yeah. I'll see you all again when I can." (Closes the door behind him before shooting a beam of energy at the house setting it ablaze.)

Hell (Sitting on a bench) - "So what gave it away? Was it the breakfast being omelettes?"

C - "No, I love those. But I saw them die in front of me and I figured this was meant to be a metaphor. For how I killed them both with my own weakness. After all I wasn't strong enough to save Nita when I was with her and I couldn't save Lisa when I was strong enough but she was out of reach. "

Hell - "Uhhh yeah that's totally what I wanted to do. Welp (Jumps off the bench) I say you have suffered enough to warrant freedom. Since you got turned to ashes you'll be harder to pull together and it'll hurt but nothing you can't handle. Oh and if you die again my brother Paradise won't take you in so don't. If you do you'll be cast into the great nothingness. Good bye C and may you be the last one I have to see down here." (Sticks out her hand)

C - (Shakes her hand) "I wish we could get to know each other better Hell and I will try to avoid anymore nasty impalings." (Begins to fade)

Hell - "Good considering you should have been here after that first one. I wonder if he heard me just now and I have a bet to honor."

Hell walks back through the door she made to find Nita leaning against a wall with a smug grin on her face. She knew the moment C got past her that she had won.

Hell - "I kept half of his soul so he could adjust more easily but if he ever really needs it I'll give it back to him."

Nita - "Meh speaking of souls I believe my people have earned their reward. *sigh* Even if he grown I'll always see him as my little pumpkin."

Hell - "Yep. My knights we have lost our game but we gave it our all! Cs as I promised to Nita if your newest incarnation escaped I would start to reincarnate the rest of you starting fifty years from now and every fifty years another one of you can leave. In the meantime I should be able to make a new Gatekeeper and you can retire from it Nita. Now would you like to help me make an omelette. I had one in his vision and now I'm craving one."

* * *

A/n I hope most of this gets uploaded since I just spent the last night working on it until morning working on it. Again sorry if words go missing as I still haven't gotten anything on how to solve the issue. Sorry if anyone is offended by something. I hope you all will send in request on which C you want me to give a chapter to so we can explore their stories together. I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep, I hope you all vote on the various things I have going on such as romance option, if the institute exist, or what C you want to get their own chapter. I am open to answer questions about the story and I will try to get the next one out soon. Spread the word if you liked it,good morning and be nice to each other damn it.


	7. I will survive

A/N I needed a small break after the last two chapters were all nighters. Anyways I am gonna more or less make this up as I go. It's so I can buy time for you all to make your opinions heard. Just a little fyi on the whole institute existing or not with the default being that it does. If you all want to do otherwise just contact me through reviews and messages. This chapter as of this note will probably be shorter than the rest as it is more so few adventures in different places rather than some big quest or something. Anyways vote on the romance subplot and if the institute exist or not yada yada. Sorry if words are cut out as I still haven't been contacted on a solution and enjoy.

* * *

In the temple C is confronted by Nita who he is starting to get suspicious about but is distracted by over a dozen of the statues being shattered. Realizing he doesn't have much time he goes back into the memories and the first thing he feels in pain. On a beach in the Freljord a stream of gray heads toward it from the water. When it touches the beach it forms a hand that grabs the sand with an arm soon growing from it. Another arm forms which connects to form a torso. Soon a head manifest which gasp for air before screaming as it pulls itself further from the water. The ashes soon start to fill with colors before the humanoid figure passes out. Once again the hood changes to suit C and this time it forms into one that looks like Nita's. It is pure black,with two deep pockets, and it flows almost to his sneakers with it's tail. His face is covered with a respro mask, goggles with deep red lens, and he'll need these for his fight in Zaun. But first he has to get there and unfortunately he has arrived on the other side of the continent. After walking for almost three days C is able to find a stream and drink from it. His time in Hell has left him with a newfound appreciation for food and water. Speaking of food he spots a large boar drinking upstream from him. After scaling a nearby tree he fires a rope Coercion line over the boar's head for him to get the drop on it. As he lands on to beast back it begins to buck violently and before he can stab it in the back a bola of ice flies at him. He manages to avoid it but it explodes catching him off guard and encasing his feet in ice. As he tries to chisel away at the ice a young woman with short blonde hair and a flail in her hand approaches him.

? - "Tell me spy who sent you to attack me? Was it the ice witch or was it Ashe?"

C - (Still stabbing the ice) "I am no spy and what the hell is this ice made from some kind of adamantium and mithril?"

? - "You clearly aren't around from here to not know that is true ice. Even though you aren't a spy I still have to give you a punishment for your crimes."

C - (Stops stabbing) "Uhh what does that mean? Also if that is the case I'm sorry I tried to steal your bacon. It's just I haven't eaten in like three regular days and that isn't counting the day I spent in hell which by the way each minute feels like an eternity so yeah."

? - "Did you just call my adorable Bristle bacon? (She gets an evil smile) I think I know what to do with you now."

C - "Okay you are just gonna ignore what I said about hell. Hey I don't think you are supposed to tied a rope to a mount if it's connected to a person."

After a few hours of traveling C arrives at an abyss that spans for miles. His captor dismounts Kevin Tuggles and begins to drag him to the edge. She then ties a rock to her end of the rope and leaves him dangling him off the edge. While admiring the view C then feels a dark presence above him. When he looks up he catches a glimpse of a winged creature that is wielding a wicked sword. Before he can get a better look at it the rope holding him is cut sending him plummeting down. As he is falling he manages to catch onto the edge of an ancient bridge. Before he can pull himself up a poro treat falls onto his face. A poro had just drop it when he was gonna have his snack and leaps after it. C is hit just hard enough to lose his grip and as he screams falling into the abyss the poro wonders what just happened. C awakens several hours later in a room that is completely dark. After freaking out that he had died and gone to the great nothingness his eyes adjust. He looks around to see what looks to be an abandoned lab which has claw marks all over the walls. Seeing a suit of armor by the door C approaches it to get a better look at has tubes which appear to circulate air and it has hard but thin plates of metal that don't cover the joints for mobility but enough to protect from an attack. It also appears to be for a figure taller than your average human. C touches it and his hood begins to absorb the armor and assimilate it to his body. When he is ready to leave he turns on a flashlight near his head and heads down a hallway with a large hole in the side. As he gets to the hole something slams into it and he is forced to a knee. When he looks outside he sees a large creature with a dorsal fin on it's back and no eyes fighting a just as large creature that looked similar to a lobster. After the land shark creature bites deeply into the other creature's shoulder it let's out a loud scream that deafen the land shark in front of it. Seeing that the land shark needs to hear C also notes how after the other beast slams it's foot into the ground a mass of spikes shoots up impaling the land shark .

C - "Holy shit that was awesome! (The remaining monster turns to him) Ah shit welp I shoulda kept my mouth shut."

? - "Father did you return to your normal state? What joy if you have. Oh I'm sorry if you were hurt in that fight. Your son Aro'gath apologizes greatly."

C - "I might regret this but I'm not your father .I don't even know where I am but if I had to guess based off of what I've seen I'm in the Void. Though it is strange you are able to talk and be civil since I heard only monsters live here."

Aro'gath - "I haven't seen a human since the Great Void War but then again nothing was great about it. So much death and blood on both worlds. If you are just a human then I had best take you to my father. Come now onto my back."

While riding the mighty gath's back C decides to look around the Void. He observes large flying creatures that have large central eyes surrounded by tentacles weaving through the floating land masses. As they go through a valley up on the ridges small dog and worm like creatures drool corrosive spittle look down at the returning gath before returning to their post. As they approach a large island that is connected to the ground by a singular path several large mantis creature leap down in front of them.

? - "Gath what are you doing so far from the fronts? Have you been injured hmm I think I see a parasite on your back."

C - "Oy fuck you too you overgrown roach!"

Aro'gath - "Hahaha humans do have such short tempers. Don't worry Oto'zix he is simply lost and I wish to return him to his world. You know humans don't last long here especially with air that alone when breathed in leaves them mutated and mad."

C - "Wait what?!"

Oto'Zix - "Very well master gath I will let you proceed but make sure it stays quiet around the great father. (Hears a loud growling from the island) Unless of course he is asked otherwise."

When the two travelers make it to the top of the island a group of small void creatures swarm them. Hearing a deep laugh the baby voidborn head towards what appears to be a large purple glow. Only upon moving does C notice that the glow is coming from the chest of a large dragon with two horns curled towards each other. Seeing this C jumps off the gath's back and says the one thing on his mind.

C - "Holy shit it's Nicol Bolas. Crap I'm gonna have to kill my way back."

? - "Hahaha I like to think myself more like Ugin but do tell me mortal what can the great void father do for you. Sorry I can't remember my name and I don't know yours either so I can't formally introduce myself."

C - "Oh well I am know as C my large friend. Also if you need a name then I will call you Draken. (Starts to pet a baby maw while a baby koz hovers onto his back) Aww they are so cute in a weird way. Besides how do I get back to Runeterra?"

Draken - "Well I don't think you will want to wait for a random portal to open up. However I also doubt you would want to do something dumb and dangerous. Tell me what are your thoughts on hives?"

C - "I know you aren't typically supposed to mess with one. Also if it means I can get out of here as fast as possible I'll take it."

Draken - "I almost forgot how courageous or stupid mortals could be. Hahahaha very well C I know a way for you to get back home. In a Xer'sai hive you will find a staff near the center and it has lots of small void crystals near a metal ornament on the end. I lost it a long time ago but I should be able to magically penetrate reality to make you a portal."

C - "Alright (Takes the baby Koz off his back) where do I go to find this staff?Oh wait is it in that weird hive thingy in the distance with a blueish beam going into the sky. (Draken - "Yes") Alrighty time to go kill some alien monsters."

After a day of surveying the area around the hive C finds a tunnel that appears to serve as ventilation. When he makes contact with the large structure he releases a pulse of energy that let's him feel and see the entire hive. Amazed that the large structure has a mass of tunnels under it that create a network he feels the staffs presence coming from a large room in the center. After crawling through his tunnel C drops down into the large room. All around him appear to be eggs which he knows better than to stick his face in. As he approaches the staff he feels a presence near him and hides. From underneath the room a large Sai creature emerges from the ground and begins to move around the room before it grabs the staff. Knowing he needs the staff to get home C fires a grapple Coercion at the ceiling before climbing slowly. When he makes it halfway up the chamber he throws a rock at one of the eggs. It cracks causing the Sai queen to rush towards the egg before it swallows it. After a minute passes she regurgitates the egg which has been repaired and let's loose a terrifying roar. A moment later it feels a something sticky attach to it's hand which it tries to tear off. It soons feels relief but immediately after feels dread as the staff is also gone. It feels it disappear somewhere in the air and it begins to tunnel. It knows that while it may not be able to find it now that it has disappeared it can guess where the staff is going. At the voidborn island after putting his children to sleep Draken feels a disturbance underground. At the edge of the valley a tunnel opens up and the xer'sai queen has emerged. His guard of zix attempt to go into stealth only be swatted out of the air. To stop her approach the nearby maw pack launches trails of ooze which slow her down. Before the bio artillery can land onto the queen she burrows back underground and tunnels pass the trail. As she approaches the island a tugging feeling hits her and she soon feels more that keep her bound in place. Little did the queen know but she had brought a passenger on her back and it had attached several chain Coercions to her. Draken rises up from his island to see a human figure in armor running towards him. C pulls out the staff which causes the xer'sai terror to thrash in a futile attempt to escape the chains. Upon receiving his staff Draken holds it above his head and it starts to glow. To protect his children Draken decides to use his ultimate ability Void Light Beam. As his power begins to flow into him once again his body once dark as the void begins to glow a brilliant blue like a star. When he is consumed by the glow he releases it in a breath attack that beams down and smites the xer'sai queen. It leaves only a melted hole where the monster once was but causes Draken to take a knee.

C - (Pops out from the pile of sleeping void babies) "So are we gonna get me out of here or are you gonna shoot me next?"

Draken - (Puts a claw to his mouth) "Shhh or you may wake them up. Yes, we will but first give me a second to rest."

C - "Hey man take your time. You seem to have taken a lot out of yourself."

Draken - (Rises from his knee) "Alright I am ready. (Uses his staff to penetrate a hole between the worlds) I opened a portal but I'm not sure where on Runeterra it is. C when you get to Runeterra if you can tell them about us. We lose our minds due to the light being so much stronger there and our kind fight the monsters here. Please be careful and I hope before this world falls apart completely that I can save as many of my children as possible. Maybe when I return I can even apologize to my other children. Also for this request and as a token of appreciation I will have a gift to bestow upon a weapon if you have one." (C gives him his knife which he breaths on turning the once steel blade a dark purple)

C - "Yeah,I'm sorry cause I have a very sketchy memory but if can I will. I promise and I never break a promise if I can help it. Anyways see you later and thanks for the void knife." (Jumps through the portal)

Upon going through the portal C falls from the sky into a desert. When he is safely on the ground he suddenly remembers how hunger he is. After spending a two days wandering the desert he soon starts to tumble down a large dune. A nearby woman sees him and goes toward his body and upon seeing that the body near her isn't moving she assumes that the person had just died so she attempts to loot it. As her hand makes contact with it a knife stabs into it and the body rises to headbutt her in the jaw. C rises to a combat ready stance but can't help but notice the woman in front of him is writhing on the floor in pain. Her hand begins to turn a dark black as void energy begins to decay it. A memory flashes into his head of the Slave C taking someone to a pool of water that shines golden like the sands. He picks up the woman and heads it the direction of the water source. It takes him another day to reach it but he manages to get there in time to save the woman from the spreading infection. The water he has taken her too is the Infinity Pool which is where many wanders seek to make their weapons pure. When her hand is dipped into the pool it begins to purge her body of the void poison. Not wanting to hurt anyone by accident like that again C dips his knife into the pool as well but it instead has an unexpected effect .The blade now has a golden aura around it's edges along with the knuckles turning golden. It then transforms into a sword version of itself before C wills it to become a knife again. Seeing it as a perfect hybrid of both purity and impurity he dubs it the Betwixt Blade. The woman wakes up and soon introduce herself as Sivir. She takes him back to a local town where they meet up with her group of mercenaries. Once C is down eating and drink as much as he wants she tells him directions to get out of the southern part of the continent. As C is travelling he is attacked by a xer'sai which must be one of the local ones. It is easily brought down however when a barrage of bullets find their mark in it's skull. However the damage is already done and C who after avoiding several blows begins to head even deeper south. Eventually he hits jungle terrain when a new memory of a large block of ice urges him to find it. It is already night when he finds his way to the ice block which appears to be almost melted. Vowing to return another time to see what is inside of it he leaves. Soon after leaving the cave it is hidden in he begins to feel a presence watching him. About a mile of walking later C releases a pulse of energy to see what is near him. Knowing it's cover is blow a cat vastayan launches itself from a nearby brush. Before it can reach C he dashes out of reach and pulls out his knife. The creature throws a bola at C which catches his feet before getting cut off. It slowed C though enough for the creature to get close enough to slash C's chest plate. C takes a leap back to avoid the thrust that quickly follows but he is stabbed in his arm. C uses this opening to get a clean stab into his opponent's other arm. As the two break apart the creature let's out a roar to help it's adrenaline pump which helps it ignore some of the pain C inflicted. The two charge at each other but the creature is hit by a spear in it's already wounded shoulder. Deciding it lacked the odds to win it begins to fade from view and flee. Unable to staunch the flow of blood from his arm C soon begins to become dizzy and passes out. As he fades in and out of consciousness he sees a cougar approach him before it changes into a human. He soon awaken in a hammock inside of what looks to be a tree house. It is lightly furnished and he sees a small basket of fruit on the table by him. He sheds his armored form to move more easily and looks to see his arm has a bandage around it. Soon C begins to devour the fruit before throwing himself back into the hammock when he hears someone climbing up to him. A young woman covered in furs and strange white lines makes her way into the tree house. She walks over to him and checks his arm before waving her hand in the air which begins to blow green. Feeling adrenaline pumping into his system C decides to reveal his recovery to her.

C - "Thanks for that. (Gets out of the hammock) I think I'll be able to heal just fine now. Do you have any needles? Oh sorry about my rudeness. My name is C."

? - "That is a letter but never the less my name is Nidalee. You are lucky to survive against Rengar since he doesn't take kindly to people who trespass on his territory or can fight against him." (Gives C a makeshift sewing needle)

C - "Sounds like an asshole to me. (Unravels his bandage and starts to use a Coercion line to sew his wound completely shut) So was it your pet that found me or something as I would love to meet it."

Nidalee - "I was the one who found you and if you were still wondering I was the animal you saw. I can change into a cougar like the ones that raised me and even tap into some primal magics. It's how I healed you and how I was able to throw that spear you saw so far."

C - "Did it also make you look as great as you do? I wouldn't mind keeping you around since you got such a nice face and you were nice enough to help me. Speaking of which why did you tsk!" (Finishes his stitching)

Nidalee - "I can lead you to Bandle city which is nearby. Just tell me when you are ready and wait (Looks around) where are my fruits?"

C - "Hehehe I might have eaten some when I woke up. (She gives him a scowl) What I was hungry and if you'd like I can compensate taking them. Which by the way never really comes out of my kind's mouth."

After several days of hunting,gathering and repairing anything he can C not only gets a chance to finally relax but also an odd taste of normality and friendship. He takes his time not only to hang out with his new friend more but also to stall until he has to go back to his life of crime, fighting, and his promise to his mentor comes to his mind and the two make their way to Bandle city. At the border of the city he leaves her with his armor as a keepsake and soon catches a ride with a caravan to Piltover. Before they reach the city of progress he leaves the caravan and makes a call to an old friend to meet him at the local train station. As his train is making it's way to it's destination C begins to make a plan for vengeance. While he is making a plan he notices a girl being surrounded by a group of frisky men. Seeing them grope her C gets out of his seat and decides that he could use a small exercise before making the world a better place.

* * *

A/n Sorry it took me a bit to get this out. Anyways remember to get your vote on the institute existing heard now. If you were wondering what C is thinking about the Numerals it can be summed up with the song Hunt You Down. The Numerals when they hear C is back to kill them all should be thinking of the song Bad Moon Rising. Also if you saw the new trailer for Rakan and Xayah I call bull that Zed didn't rip both their heads off. Anyways I'll try to get it out soon but be sure to vote on the institute, vote on the ship you want, and I hope to see your support so I will want to finish the next two chapters as they will be the last two of this story's main part. Good night and be nice to each other damn it.


	8. I will avenge

A/N I really wished you all would make your voices heard if I give you all a choice. I mean if this worked I would have tried to do with Liberate what I wanted to originally do and put choices into each chapter. Sorry If I'm hostile but I really wanted you all to be involved in these stories and help me create one to your likings. Anyways we will soon reach this one's main story ending and then onto I Have. Hey to my one follower I almost challenge you when this story is done to send me a list of the all differences between in and the original. If you anyone can I will think of something to do for you and now let's get some payback.

* * *

A young man named Ekko is currently walking towards the Zaun Central Station. He is barely a teen and he has managed to already create his famed Z-drive. An hour ago he was called to meet someone who said they were an old friend here and that they were arriving in the last car. Upon reaching the tracks he sees the last train of the day rolling in and keeps an eye on the last car. As the train is coming to a stop a man is thrown out the last window.

? - "Get out of the way! (Gun shots ring out) What the hell?! Ahh!"

? - (Is held face down out of the broken window) "What the fuck are you?" (A hand slams his throat onto the broken window)

? - "Please don't kill me! Ahhh!" (As the train door opens he stumbles out of the door with his hand phased into his throat)

After watching a man choke to death on his own hand Ekko watches a hooded figure walk out of the train with a woman around his arm. He tells her sorry for all the blood she got on her and for the dead men's behavior. It is unlikely she heard this as she starts to run screaming and with a goodbye from the hooded person they turn to Ekko. Ready to hit his Z-drive to escape Ekko isn't prepared for when the hooded runs up to him and picks him up in a tight hug.

C - "Oh man Ekko how are you? Damn last time I saw you you were just a little kid. Damn how have you been man? It's me C!"

Ekko - "Wait I thought the Cs died in a mining attacking nine years ago. Also If you are C then who the hell has been parading around calling themselves you."

C - (Drops Ekko) "What?! Who the hell has the balls to try and imitate me? !I'll kill them! (Hears a whistling noise) Ekko we are about to be attacked and I need you to trust my plan. But you are gonna have to do your own part."

Ekko - (Gets up quickly) "Sure what is it?"

C - (Mortars start to explode near them) "Run for your life!"

As the two run as fast as they can the streets become consumed with mortar fire. Eventually they are cut off by the barrage and C takes Ekko's hand to Specter Dash through the wall of a nearby house. Without proper training or being ready Ekko passes out from the sensation. Assuming he died in the barrage since no one is in the streets below the Numerals go down to inspect the area. As the are heading down they fail to see a line rappelling C and Ekko to another area of the city. C heads to Ekko's house where he drops him off in his bed before leaving to get some information. In a cafe on the upper levels of Zaun a woman is preparing to leave. She has jet black hair, a green long skirt with a matching shirt and a thin build. In her hands in a notebook which is filled with the plans for a rival gang's attack on a Numeral drug den. While she has a common outward appearance she can actually read the minds of those near her and for possessing such a gift she has earned the title of Nine. This is why when she passed Ekko earlier she knew he was meeting someone who could be a threat and called for an attack team to follow him. As she is walking down the street a unique thread of thoughts calls to her. When she makes it down an alleyway something wraps around her leg and flips her upside down. Struggling to keep her skirt up and regain control of her senses the thread of thoughts floods her mind with such hostility she passes out. Several hours later she awakens in a dark room strapped down to a table with a light shining into her face. A hooded figure walks to her and introduces itself as her nightmare.

C - "Now listen up Nine. I am going to ask you a series of questions and you are gonna tell the truth."

Nine - "What makes you think you can get anything from me? I could lie to your face and don't you know who I am?!" (Gets punched in the face)

C - "No, I just felt like plucking the Numeral in charge of intelligence because I wanted to learn how they made fucking waffles. Damn now I'm hungry. Oh and let me guess you're gonna say something along the lines of 'The other Numerals will come for you!' Oh and since I got your part out of the way let me do mine." (Punches her again)

Nine - "Alright what the fuck do you want from me? Want to get a ransom or something?"

C - "I want know where the fuck is my car? Oh and while we're at it where the douche calling themselves C is at. Since I really don't like imposters."

Nine - (Starts to squirm) "No! Your kind died in that mine! We found ashes at one of the entrances! You aren't real! You can't be."

C - "I can make your end so quick but I want you to know you're gonna wind up deciding if I drag this out. So answer my questions and I will come back later with a response."

Nine - "*gulp* The imposter is in a warehouse at the docks and your car has probably been scrapped by now. (C pulls out his knife) The place it was scrapped at was eighty-six's junkyard on the edge of town by the swamp!"

C - "I'll be back later. If what you said is true then I won't have to use this big mirror and go Law Abiding Citizen on your ass. (She looks at him confused) Really you aren't gonna freak out about that. You're fucking lucky I have a television here so let me just put it on. Should be back before it ends so yeah. Hope your shit is in order."

With that C heads to the warehouse district at the docks. He follows a chem augmented thug to one that has several guards with rifles outside. He takes note of the skylights and grapples to the roof where he gets a nice view of the inside. A walkway encompasses the room to provide a vantage point downwards with a good dozen guards on it and another two dozen on the ground. The imposter is wearing a copy of Nita's hood but C can feel his presence and disgusted at the sloppy job of copying her. Before he can be spotted by someone looking up by chance C uses his undefined energy he cuts a hole into the ceiling. Four gummy Coercion lines are launched at the walkways and before they can be seen a chain Coercion hits the ground. The gummy lines rip the walkway from the walls and the chain in the center of the room holds in place while the debris fly towards it. Amidst the chaos the imposter in pulled by a gummy line to the roof and spared from being crushed with his thugs down below. Numeral Forty Two can only watch in horror as his people die and upon looking at what pulled them can only scream. After a small trek to the junkyard C takes note of how Eighty-Six is currently crushing a car in a compactor. After introducing himself C kicks him into it and starts to look around before seeing parts that he likes. Back at the main Numeral headquarters their leader One has fallen asleep. He soon finds himself in a garden that has a river ringing around it. Two women are sitting at a table having a small tea party and one with a green flame over her head motions him over.

? - "Go on take a seat. Relax, have a cup of tea, and enjoy it while you can. You soon won't get many more."

One - "Where am I and who are you?"

? - "I am the person who is gonna keep close watch over you real soon. After all you pissed off something you can't even begin to comprehend. Do you remember the C because we remember you real well."

He soon wakes up the next morning in a pool of his own sweat to a knocking on his front door. A sump snipe walks into the room and informs him that three Numerals have not checked in. Suddenly another one runs in to inform him that Forty Two has been found dead with his body contorted into a C shape and hung from the warehouse on fire. One dismisses them before making a call to all his remaining Numerals to prepare to evacuate from Zaun. He knows it is only a temporary solution but hopes that they can hurry while finishing off all their current operations. In the housing district Ekko wake up to find C looking down at him.

C - "Good your parents aren't really home much are they. Lucky me."

Ekko - "Fuck me man I thought that was a dream. You really are here and that mean I'm gonna be targeted by the Numerals. Shit man I got out of that place and now I'm being dragged back in!"

C - (Grabs Ekko's shoulders) "No, Ekko I am gonna win this fight before you have to really worry. I just need you to help me a little is all."

Ekko - "I don't kill though C and I don't wanna get into a gang war."

C - "Good cause they are all my kills and it's not a war since it'll be a slaughter because that is all those fucks deserve. Now tell me is my old hideout still around at the clocktower."

Ekko - "Yeah it's still around. Honestly I'm surprised no one tears it down since the thing doesn't even work. Now could you please let go of me."

While walking through the streets C takes note of how they seemed to be empty. Ekko explains that with Piltover demanding increases in production and more profits people have to work longer to get the same paychecks. After a bit the two make it to the upper level and after making sure no one followed them C opens a hidden door near the base of the tower. After a long walk up because the elevator isn't working. They come across a brick wall which C walks them through. Past it they come into a dilapidated workshop and the rest of the sanctum isn't much better.

C - "Damn it Ekko you couldn't even keep the place clean!"

Ekko - "What the hell are you yelling at me for?! I can't walk through walls and shit."

C - "*sigh* I'm sorry. It's just a bit disheartening to this place in shambles. (Hears a tapping noise outside) What the hell? (Opens a windows and grabs a kid who was climbing by his shirt collar) What the hell are you children doing up here?! It's dangerous to climb this high let alone on someone else's property! Now all of you get off this tower before I kick you all off! (Shaking his fist at the fleeing children) Make sure to tell all your friends!"

Ekko - "That seemed a little harsh. I mean come on C you know climbing this tower is a right of passage in Zaun."

C - "I know it's just I don't want any of them nearby if I am being chased here. Besides they can go jump onto the howl. (Closes the window) Ekko I have somethings to attend to so please clean the place up a bit. Also if you can find out where Jinx is since I haven't seen her and also did you get over your little crush on her?"

Ekko - "Shit I'll do it just don't make me regret coming to help you. Also yes I did get over her and I like someone else to be exact."

C - "Pffft hahahaha! Oh shit you're serious. Dude you really gotta learn what the meaning of too old for you is. Besides she is a literally goddess but you aren't a bad catch Ekko. Maybe look for someone your age and let them come to you since you can't pick for shit. Anyways later."

C returns to the shack he has Nine held in and puts the finishing touches on his new car. It is a black with red racing stripes muscle car. He leaves her strapped down, plunges his knife into her heart before using gummy Coercion to destroy the only door leading in. C makes his way to the upper levels and rents a room on the Bridgewaltz. Inside his room while he is waiting for someone to come C begins to place various news clippings on the wall of strange beings throughout Zaun. The remaining Numerals have different stakes in various operations that sum up to security, manufacturing, and influence. He also has to find out what happened to Jinx and if she is alive rescue her. The gas canister that breaks his window tells him his guest has arrived and before he lets himself pass out he memorizes his intel. C awakens tied to his bed with handcuffs and his prey Ninety Eight is already crouched over him naked.

Ninety Eight - "Ha! I don't see why everyone is so damn scared of you. You left a trail to follow you and you are even get taken out with gas just like everyone else. Anyways I might as well do my designation and have some fun with you."

C - (Has his mask disappear and a mouth materializes) "You shouldn't even have that Numeral since I made it to help people you would make victims. You're just as stupid as I thought and to think they put you in charge of influence."

Ninety Eight - (Forces his penis into C's mouth) "Shut up! I don't think you ahhhhhh!" (C bites down on it until it is bit off)

C - (Bites off his own thumbs to get them out of the cuffs) "Ah shit! I got way too carried away with the biting. Oh well chain Coercion! (Binds Ninety Eight to the bed as C heads to the window to see several cars pulling up) Good job you just baited a lot of people to die. (Pulls a canister of gasoline from his hood) They should know that one of the rules of survival is to not let idiots drag you down tsk. (Grabs the side of his head in pain) Don't know where that came from but I know where you are going. (Throws the gasoline all over Ninety Eight) You will probably be coated in brimstone so let me give you a little preview of what it's like. Energy shot!"

C fires an unstable beam at the bed which cause it to burst into flames. As the Numeral thugs get their rifles ready outside a flaming bed is thrown out the second floor window. C jumps out after it and takes cover quickly behind said bed which has landed near some sewer grates. The Numerals open fire on him as he sits down trying to attach his thumbs.

C - "Damn I could shoot at them but I really would like my thumbs when doing it. Hmm I heard that if some huge amount of emotions happen in one place then the grates will ooze green slime! Ahhhhhh!"(A green slime comes out of the grate before manifesting into a humanoid figure)

? - "Hey how's it going? My name is Zac and while I can feel them really wanting to kill you I can't feel anything from you. Wonder why? (Sees his unattached thumbs) Let me help with that." (Donates his slime to reattach them)

C - "Aww thank you blob man. Hiya! (Jumps over the bed and opens fire cutting down all the thugs) Hey so Zac I heard you live in the pipes and maybe know a certain rat named Twitch. Could you pass him this note and please do it quickly. Lots of people are suffering from the shimmer being made in that factory and no one will investigate it since they make legal things as a cover."

While Zac goes back into the grates C rushes to the Rising Howl which is coming up and is full of thugs. As they are arriving C jumps on top of the lift and cuts off all the cables sending it plummeting to the sumps below. While falling C notices another group of thugs waiting below and throws a few grenades down to meet them. Before it can crash into the ground C fires a grappling lines to a nearby cliff face. As he is heading towards it a small group of vigilnauts sees him and he fires a chain line through one's head in specter form before making it solid once it connects to the overhang then launches down onto another's head and before shooting a few rounds into. Once that one falls dead he turns to the last one and pulls out his knife. Expecting his reach to win the day the augmented thug punches toward C while C stabs towards him. Before his fist can connect C extends his knife into its blade form stabbing through the thug's heart killing him near instantly. After his fight C makes his way to the clocktower and finds a exhausted Ekko there.

C - "Ekko I'm glad you managed to get in. But why do you look so horrible?"

Ekko - "I had to climb back out after you left me. When I found some nice information I had to climb back in. Oh and while I was climbing I saw a bunch of explosions in the distance which I'm guessing was you."

C - "You are completely right about those explosions. Also I managed to kill a rapist bird and a drug manufacturing bird with one stone. Well then again one is gonna be attacked by a rat and the other was probably very close to it when he hit the pavement.

Ekko - "Okay, I uh fixed the elevator and I found out where Jinx is. She is being held in the red light district at a place called the Bad Gear Hotel."

C - "It sounds familiar and you wanna come with me to wreck the place? (Nudges Ekko) Hell you might find someone while you're there."

Ekko - "Dude I don't think I wanna get with a whore. Also have you ever gotten laid?"

C - "Come on you have to start somewhere and I never said a whore. Also yes I have gotten laid and before you ask we can take it off. We also don't like being dominated in any form even though I could do some (Ekko - "Please stop!") Alrighty! Let's go and smash some heads haha!"

Before it becomes sunrise the two arrive on the roof of the brothel. It is not only a brothel but also a hub for slaves and drugs. It isn't uncommon for random immigrants and homeless to be taken to be reconditioned into whores using drugs. After some cutting they make their way into the rafters and seeing several people about to be injected with their first hits along with several who are already broken the two jump down. Ekko grabs C's hand before an orb hits the ground beneath them and erects a field of distorted time. It causes everyone but them to be paused in time and before it starts again two seconds later all of the guards are already dead or beaten unconscious. After checking the whole place they eventually come across the basement. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps a bolt of electricity flies towards C's head but he dashes out of the way before firing an energy shot at his assailant. He is glad that it only able to stun as upon closer inspection sees that it is Jinx. Her bones are extremely prevalent on her body to the point of being almost corpse like, her eyes have large bags under them and all of these signs show years off shimmer abuse. Ekko races down the stairs to warn him that a truck of Numerals have arrived and they even brought Ten with them. C tells him to watch over Jinx while he goes outside to deal with them. The last thing Ekko sees of him is a spark of energy race across C's fist before he steps outside.

Ten is a middle aged man who has had both of his arms augmented. His right arm has a minigun attached to it while his left has a rocket launcher. His eyes have goggles over them that act as scanners as well as providing various visions such as thermal and night.

Ten - "No more mistakes! We are already crippled beyond belief just from these two attacks today! I don't wanna lose my prodigy either so try to avoid hitting her! After all I'm too damn old to find a new one and I coulda used that shimmer on myself." (Pulls out a cigarette and lights it)

C - (Steps into the open street) "Good I don't have to hunt you down you old fucker! (Points a double barrel finger gun) I am going to kill you as badly as I can for what you did to Jinx."

Ten - "C! How are you doing today? (The thug next to him gets an energy shot in the face) I see you want to skip the formalities but tell me which of you is it? After all I was there at the mine and I lost my arms rigging up the last explosive. When I came to I started to wander a bit when I saw a pile of ashes and that beautiful silenced rifle on the ground. But I am gonna guess you are the kid and that bitch got what she deserved. Oh man imagine what the world would think if I told them the immortal hooded one was just some (All his men are cut down before he can finish his sentence which leaves him and C alone in the street) you know what I don't even care. Instead I can tell them how I killed the hooded myself! Die!"

Ten opens his attack by firing a rocket at C which he continues to do until his minigun is done warming up. C is forced to take cover behind one of the trucks the Numerals brought but it is blown apart by a rocket. As C is pinned down he takes note of how he seems to only be able to fire one gun at a time. C takes a grenade from a corpse nearby and using gummy Coercion launches it straight into the launcher's barrel. Seeing this Ten panics and detaches it before throwing it at C as it explodes mid air. While the smoke is clearing C jumps through it and grabs onto Ten. C then slaps him hard across his face which angers Ten greatly before realizing C is nearly point blank and he begins to warm up his minigun. As it is about to start firing C is suddenly pulled back by a gummy Coercion line he attached before the explosion. While wondering why C is retreating so far back Ten feels a wire wrapping around his gun arm and looks down to see multiple wires attached to the rapid spinning barrel. At the end of these wire are grenades which have the pins pulled from them by the spinning. Ten is barely able to survive the ensuing explosion and is left without his arms, his legs left mangled and blinded by the blast.

C - (Walks up to Ten) "We told you all those years ago to stop giving her shimmer."

Ten - "Idiot ack! I don't think she will last very long without a hit of shimmer. Hahaha you should have seen how much of a crazy bitch she became after we chased your kind off. Damn and here you probably thought you'd have a sweet girl to rescue!"

C - "Jinx is stronger than you think and I have faith she can come back from this. Speaking of coming back you won't be doing that this time."

C stands Ten up, charges his fist with energy and begins to pummel him with a blur of punches. Each strike breaks a bone, causes joints to bend the wrong way, makes his blood boil, nerves to scream and muscles to tear.

C - "Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!"

The last one hits Ten the jaw with such force it shatters the top row of his teeth while the bottom seals his mouth shut! It also propels him into the air before C propels off the ground after him and puts a large amount of energy into his right fist!

C - "Lowl!"

As a final blow C hits Ten directly in the chest causing his heart to explode from the blow. It launches him with great force towards the ground and causes him to skip like a stone down the street. Eventually he collides into a wall where his corpse's mouth is unsealed and his blood is now free to flow from it.

Ekko - (Peaks his head out through a window) "Okaaaay. He is very dead right now. Anyways I got Jinx onto a stretcher and I need your help carrying her."

C - "Alright. Oh and Ekko if you ever pause time before getting a steam roller to kill me. (Grabs his shoulder before squeezing with great force) I swear I will beat you to fucking death worse than him. Ora ora bitch. Anyways I'll help you get her back to the tower and I want to set her up on some life support to help clean her system. (They walk over and pick Jinx up) When this is down I'm gonna settle down Ekko. I wouldn't mind tasting a normal life again like I did a bit back."

Over the course of the next few days C goes on a rampage slaughtering various gangs in the streets. The moment the rising howl is repaired a large group of wardens led by the new sheriff Caitlyn descend to the streets of Zaun. They find bodies hung on lamp post, casings from a large amount of guns clogging the gutters and soon criminals start to come out of the woodwork. The second they see the wardens they begin to turn themselves in masses to avoid having to fight with the being that caused so much death. The chaos is so massive that no one notices that the Numeral headquarters is under siege. A melter like the ones from the Ionian war has broken down the gates and is firing upon the building which eventually crumbles from the barrage. All that remains is the massive airship which has begun take off but before it can reach a high enough altitude C jumps out of his melter and launches a grappling Coercion at the bottom of it. Once he is pulled up he Specter Dashes inside where upon killing all of the nearby crew C places remote detonated bombs in the engine room before heading further up the airship. Eventually he has cleared out the whole place and heads into a large room near the middle that is completely clear except for a walkway. On the walkway is One who is staring down on C with an almost blank face.

One - "You made this group after the civil war over a hundred years ago and now you have destroyed it in less than a week."

C - "What can I say besides that I am a very fickle being. So where do you want to die?"

One - "On a beach somewhere far from here. Probably by my house that I have retired to after you let me go."

C - "Alright smart ass wrong question and even wronger answer. Better yet how painfully do you want to die by my hands?"

One - "Damn I really hoped you would have been more reasonable. Six get down here and kill this fool!"

C - "What?! (Looks up to see a massive robot descend onto him with C barely being able to avoid the landing) If you think this overgrown junk pile has a chance against me you are in for something else! (Fires several round at it but the metal man has a force field around it that stops the rounds)"

One - "Six used to be your average mechanical genius but we cut a few deals and now he is all machine! He even equipped himself with a force field to stop your petty bullets since our men seemed to take note of how you lacked many energy attacks. You aren't anything like you used to be you outdated thief! I have led this group since you came back from the north almost forty years ago and I intend to lead it longer! I don't care about men, money, or supplies since they can be replaced! But I can't have some hooded bastard coming back again to ruin me! Your threats in my nightmares are soon going to be null! Six kill this insect!"

Before the large cyborg can crush C a large explosion shakes the entire airship. Seeing no other way out C activates his bombs which has now caused the airship to start plummeting towards the docks below. It soon lands in the water and the flames begin to spread to various ships causing multiple explosions all over the port. A few moments later near a cargo bay C surfaces from the water and begins to recover. He isn't given much respite as a large hand extends out of the water and soon the rest of the machine with it. It reaches onto it's back and sets down the unconscious body of One by some crates. It soon sees it's target and punts C across the room into a wall. C hits the ground just as hard and is forced to take his mask off to let out some bile mixed with blood. Seeing it's enemy injured Six begins to move toward C quickly in case C tries to set a trap in place. As he lies on the ground a familiar voice rings out in his head.

Nita - 'Are you really gonna let this overgrown tin can kill you? Come on now you just came back to life not too long ago.'

C - 'I don't know what else I can do. Bullets don't hurt it and I can't use energy like you. (Fires a chain Coercion to keep Six in place so he can escape) I'm so sorry Miss C I failed you.' (C begins to cry from disappointing his mentor)

Nita - 'You haven't failed yet! Pumpkin you just have to define it and to do that you need to know who you are. Who have you always been?'

C - (Starts to get up) "I have always been your Pumpkin. I have never given up in the face of the odds and I always give it all my ferocity when I need to. I have been destined to be the next C since that day at the river! I am C and I will not die this day!"

The blue and purple energy begins the spread throughout his body along with his will to live before it concentrates into his hands.

C - "Coercion release! Six now you die but I'll give you a chance! (Six charges at him) Good I wanted you to fight too just to see futility in action!"

C puts his index and middle finger together to form a barrel while his thumb makes a does this both hands before locking them together as C takes aim.

C - "Pumpkin Beam fire!"

At that moment his energy truly flowed through him and a large beam of energy burst forth. It soon collides with Six who is lifted off the ground by it and he starts to put all his energy into his force field. It fails however and soon he begins to become disintegrate into nothing. Eventually nothing of the once mighty machine is left and a few minutes afterwards Caitlyn reaches the scene only to find no one around. She doesn't know that the hooded man C has actually helped her city with it's crime but she thinks he is still the imposter who kidnapped her parents recently. A few hours later in the swamps north of the cities One wakes up tied with Coercion chains. He is on a muddy beach and knows that he is going to die soon. One soon begins to feel light headed and looks down to see his legs have been cut off. He doesn't have time to scream as soon a monster leaps out of the water and begins to devour him. This monster is a twenty foot long alligator except it's skin is made from insect carapace, the gaps in it's teeth have leech creatures in them, and it's eyelids are made of human flesh. As it tortures One to death not to far C watches from his car before driving off. He thanks Eccentric C for making the Flicka Flacka creature and tells Nita and Monty to rest in peace. Over the next few months he does heist after heist to pay for his retirement. Eventually he is completing his last one when it starts to go downhill as a persistent woman with a top hat begins to chase him to the roof of the building he just stole from. Once he reaches the roof he fires a grappling Coercion line to the building next door. He turns and takes note of how she seemed to be lining up a shot with her sniper rifle. C quickly jumps off the roof and on the way down he put the crystal into his hood. When he safely rappels to the ground a moment later the crystal he had just put in burst forth along with a few others from his hood. They form together to make a whole piece which teleport C. He finds himself in orbit looking down on Runeterra and soon something smashes into him. A suit of serpentine and demonic armor latches onto his body. He starts to see images of a demonic creature and even sees some of it's thoughts. It is trying to take over his body and in true C fashion he begins to struggle against it. As the two enter a battle of wills it starts to destroy his memories but as they are fighting eventually they begin plummet down. The fireball eventually crashes into the ocean where it's creators begin to drift down towards the bottom. As he starts to fall asleep in his memories C soon awakens back in the temple where it has stopped shaking. He has managed to save the Monty and Nita statues and he jumps in celebration of this. He turns to Nita and has only a few things to say.

C - "Thank you hood and I am glad I was able to find out so much about myself."

Hood - "How did you find out I wasn't Nita?"

C - "She always calls me Pumpkin and also we Cs can see each other's faces. I still haven't found out all there is about me but I will have to deal with our guest. (Starts to walk towards the temple doors) Darkin or not this body, soul, heart, mind, and blood are mine!"

* * *

A/N This one took a bit to come out with and I will try to get the finale out soon. Sorry for missing words and I would like you all to come up with a name for that attack he did to Ten. I hope to hear your opinions on the various events and sorry if I was harsh earlier. Happy 420, good day, be nice to each other, and please vote as I will listen to you all.


	9. I will find my way home

A/N Well this is the main story finale of Re:I will and like I will survive I want to break it up into a few stories. I decided to leave his ultimate open to naming until Re:I have since he will be a champion in that one. I'm kinda sad no one is giving me feedback on the choices I gave for you all and I hope this changes soon because I really want to give you all a voice in this story. I have nothing left to say right now so yeah enjoy the chapter and get to me on those choices I gave you all. Don't care if you're a guest or have an account tell me what you think and who you want to see more of, who do you want to be with C, what do you want his ultimate to be called, and if you want someone to get their own chapter.

* * *

Once C is out of the temple door he notices his thoughts have changed. What was once a blank void is now filled with an amalgamation of all the places he has been. Boardwalks from Bilgewater, ionian temples, zaunite warehouses, and so much more all together in harmony. As he takes in the scenery the ground begins to shake and it is all shattered to nothing as the Leviathan burst forth from the ground trying to devour C whole. C manages to float away from the great beast.

C - (Points accusingly) "So what is it you want from me exactly?! After all I would like to know before I kick your ass!"

Leviathan - "I want your body so may have my revenge! But I will leave your soul intact if you give it to me willing right now!"

C - (Slams a fist over his heart) "I am a C and I refuse to give in to the desires of the monsters of this world or any other! My body and the rest of me are mine and mine alone!"

Upon receiving her answer Leviathan charges at C who begins to glow with his energy. With a Pumpkin Beam he is able to force her to take a more humanoid form to avoid the attack. As she prepares to swipe his face apart with her claws he dashes out of range while leaving a flash bang behind. As Leviathan covers her eyes from the blast she feels something wrapping around her. It is C's chain Coercion and it not only limits Leviathan's movement but it keeps her from growing back to her monster form. With his chains giving him an opening C channels as much energy as he can and starts to pummel the chained darkin. With his uppercut Leviathan slams her head forward which keeps her jaw from sealing her mouth. However she is still launched by the strike and C follows her barely conscious form quickly.

C - "Any last words? I would hate to kill off a race without doing this."

Leviathan - "I don't want to die. Please don't let me die. I just wanted to avenge my friend and if I succeeded maybe even save many of you mortals."

C - (Tugs her chains pulling her to a stop) "What did you mean by that?"

Leviathan - "There are more incarnates like me. Most of us have flocked to your world since it was our main creation. I have also been watching your journey from inside your hood and when I saw you make that Betwixt Blade I felt I had a chance to completely destroy the others. A very long time ago my race made physical forms for ourselves while still keeping us attached to what we represented. I however thought what if I could destroy my physical form but have a replica to keep my soul separate. I made a crystal to house my new body and my friend Nyx was to act as a host for me. He was killed however and I was cast apart but managed to survive. When we incarnates die we go back to what we made but when I saw your blade I saw a weapon that could destroy not only physical forms but also the very souls of beings. So I lied in wait for you to complete me and then I would have taken your body along with the blade to destroy my enemies. Damn it though I was beaten by a mortal!"

C - "I will forgive you but under certain conditions. I will help you to destroy these beings but I feel I will need your power to do so since I feel like if I was in a true open fight with you at your peak I would be destroyed with ease. Teach me how to handle your powers and what you know of realities. But we have a final task before we start though and it is I want to learn who I was before I became a C. Help me find out who was the boy that was found in the river."

At the bottom of the ocean the armor begins to move while a glow of golden amber and ash gray forms on the armors face. It soon begins to swim quickly to the surface and it latches onto the side of a ship that was passing by. Soon C sheds the armor which forms into brace around his right wrist and he leaps on to the deck with his rifle in hand.

C - (Fires a few rounds into the air) "Alright all of you get your bitch asses on the (Sees a some familiar faces) Benton? Dave? Guys is that you?"

Dave (Who has grown a beard since last seen) - "Wait is that you C? We thought you died five years ago. How are you here?"

C - "Well I did die and I then crawled out of hell. Wait did you say five years?! (Dave nods yes) I was at the bottom of the ocean in that hunk of metal for four years! Leviathan!"

Leviathan (Forms as a projection C can only see) - 'I'm sorry that I forgot to mention that you were gone for that long. Good news is I put you into stasis so you look just like you did when I tried to uhh take over you.'

C - "One fuck this I'm just gonna call you Levia since it's shorter. Two I am gonna get a stand just to hit you. Fucking ghost ugly looking ass demon."

Benton (Has cornrows to his neck now compared to his shaved head from back then) - "So did you get some crazy down at the bottom of the ocean or in hell?"

C - "Oh I'm guessing no one else can see Levia? Welp I look like an ass right now. So can you all give me a ride to the mainland and maybe we can catch up on the way."

Crew - "Yes, sir!"

C - 'Levia how come no one can see or hear you? Also I have a favor to ask you to do.'

Levia - 'My guess is it's because I'm attached to your soul alone and we aren't strong enough. So what did you want from me?'

C - 'I want to do another memory dive and I don't want the hood to know. Show me the year I spent after the Dullahan went to sleep.'

Later that night when C goes to sleep he arrives back in his mind which has been repaired. Upon opening the temple doors he finds the shattered statues have begun to reform. He walks to his statue and after using some of Levia's energy he steps through. C hears a song playing that brings him a sense of calm. Eventually it stops and he opens his eyes to see a blur of blue. As C is about to go in depth with the memories they begin to rapidly flash before him. Knowing the risk of C leaving it should he taste a normal life the hood accelerates the memories. It won't give C an attachment to them but it will answer his questions. C is ejected from his statue and rushes out of the temple. He calls Levia to go into the temple and keep a close eye on the memories that are reforming. The next day C wakes up shaken knowing one of his closest allies might not be trustworthy. After a week he finds his way to the Institute of War which is a building built into the side of a mountain. Once past the main entrance one can find a massive building that houses the summoners and champions of the world. A large hole allows light to beam down into the courtyard of the building and magic makes it so the light is similar to the light outside. Through this massive hole C begins to descend and before he hits the ground launches a grappling Coercion line to pull him towards the side of the building. A woman with hair as pale as the moon and a crescent symbol on her face whom was walking in the gardens below sees him on the wall.

? - "What are you doing up there and who the hell are you?!"

C - "I am a painter and I am up here getting measurements. Before you ask I choose to do this at night since not many people are active to distract me. You seem intent on proving me wrong though Ms?"

? - "Diana. Sorry for asking and could you be so kind as to tell me what color you will be painting with."

C - "I haven't gotten the order yet because they want you all to choose the color. Now can you please leave me alone to my work. Also if anyone else is on these walls please get off them so I can work in peace. (A redhead leaps from a window by the G named champions) Good. (Watches everyone leave) Alrighty then this room is closest to the summoner's barracks."

C quickly opens the window and steps into a room of flowers, stuffed animals, and purple. The inhabitants after a look are a yordle girl, a fae, and a babadook. Immediately upon seeing the last one C shoots it repeatedly with Pumpkin Shots. The girl wakes up to not only see a hooded stranger in her room but also a corpse of a monster bleeding everywhere.

C - "Now I know you are probably wanting to scream. Don't. Please don't scream."

? - "Okay. Thank you for getting rid of that nasty monster. I could barely sleep with it around. Also are you the sandman?"

C - "Yes, I am and you are gonna want to put dirt on the blood. Let it soak into the dirt then clean the dirt. If you try to straight clean it then you'll make a mess. Good night." (Leaps out the window)

Lulu - (Hears a knocking) "Come in. (Gnar opens the door while wearing his dino pajamas) Hello Gnar but it seems kinda late to play."

Gnar - (Waves his arms frantically) "Shabada! E tey. Raaah!"

Lulu - "Sure we can have a sleep over. If we are good then the sandman will get rid of your monster like he did mine."

A minute later down the hall C exits another child's room after killing, to his amazement and horror, another babadook. After making his way towards the summoner barracks C sneaks into one of the head summoner's rooms. He manages to capture one of them and takes them to the judgement room. Once inside he chain Coercions the door shut and slaps the summoner awake. Her name is Lessa and she is about to have one bad night.

C - "You up yet? Good now I need you to do something for me."

Lessa - "What would that be and who the hell are you?!"

C - "You didn't have to yell just then so that tells me you are trying to alert someone to my presence. It won't work since I chained the door and I want to figure out the latter just as badly as you do. Now give me a judgement so I can get the hell out of here."

Lessa - "You will have to open your mind for me to do that."

C - "Very well. But If you are gonna try to fuck me don't. Don't fuck me Lessa!"

Levia - 'What?'

C - "I don't know I was trying to reference something. Shut up."

Lessa - "Okay then your mind must be a mess since you are talking to yourself. Here we go!"

C takes Lessa to his statue in the temple where she then places her hands onto it's head. He goes into it and arrives back on the beach where Nita fought Tahm Kench. C notices that everything seems to be going in reverse. He starts to feel a pull and upon letting his body go with it he finds himself going up the river. For what feels like several hours C eventually comes to a stop before he begins to float upwards. Once he reaches the top a large wave of pain washes over him and soon he sees nothing but darkness. A weight is on his chest and as it gets lighter he realizes in horror that it is dirt. Which means he was buried and a worse situation is happening back in the temple. While C is distracted with finding out his lost identity Lessa has begun a spell to take the rest of his memories and will soon try to trap C inside of them.

? - "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I tried to take his memories a few years back but damn I'll give this mortal credit for being tough."

Lessa - "He can't fight me if I erase his consciousness. Besides he's busy and soon you will disappear as well! After all you must be some weak mental defense."

? - (Starts to wrap it's large serpentine body around Lessa) "You are sorely mistaken. I am not apart of him. I am the darkin Leviathan! But you had a good plan. (Tightens her coil around Lessa) I think I'll take it! (Opens her maw and Levia starts to suck the Lessa's soul out)"

C (Is thrown from his memories) - "Damn it I was so close! (Sees Lessa is gone) Shit where did the summoner go?!"

Levia - "The bitch was trying to leave you a husk so I turned the tide on her. So I'm gonna guess you didn't get your complete memories back but luckily I gained a lot of memories from her so if you would ever like to look just ask."

C - "Well it wasn't a complete waste since I can give a good guess as to where we have to go. But first let me leave a nasty present for these summoners."

Before C rappels out of the courtyard he plants remote bombs all over the institute. Once he is driving away he detonates them and in one large explosion leaves a fiery C rising from the building. When the chaos has settled the League sends out the champions to investigate. Caitlyn who last night was having a crisis storms into the head summoner's room only to find Lessa to be missing. Caitlyn while looking for Lessa finds the Judgement room surrounded by crowds of people. When she reaches the front of the crowd several summoners stop her but she sees Lessa's body on the ground with blank eyes. Lucian tells her that whoever attacked Lessa stole her soul since victims of Thresh had similar bodies. Caitlyn knows not to press the issue and instead tells him to inform everyone in the League a threat has reared it's ugly head. C has returned to the scene and all nations should be on high alert if he managed to get into the Institute without even being noticed. Speaking of C, he has arrived in a mountainous town of Uwendale on the outer edges of Demacia and begun to walk in the nearby pine forest. He wanders for a bit until he stumbles upon a grave. It seemed to be decorated with several letters, medals and flowers.

C - "Here lies a brave child who blah blah blah damn it the name is faded. Oh well! (Pulls out a shovel from his hood) Am I really about to defile this child's grave? Of course I am. (After a few minutes of digging) There's nothing here! Damn it I hate wasting time."

After climbing out of the grave he sees a small group of people looking at him in shock. It is a middle aged couple along with a young woman who C assumes is their daughter since she looks similar to the older one. Both women are wearing ranger knight gear and the man is wearing smithing clothes. The young woman is shaking and quick draws her crossbow as her parents are still watching in horror at the scene before them.

C - (Raises his arms in surrender) "Okay, now while this looks bad I might be able to explain. You see (Gets shot in the shoulder with a bolt) ah well that tells me a lot. Ahhhhhh!"

C starts to run away with Quinn following in pursuit. As the two get away the woman collapse to her knees as her husband helps her up.

Hugo - "Honey are you alright? You fell suddenly and I think you might need to see a doctor. Wait are you crying?"

Claire - "Don't worry about me dear. I just think I saw that stranger's face and I thought he was someone else. I just wish I hadn't collapsed since Quinn might need help."

Hugo - "Ha You trained her so well she became a champion and the best scout in Demacia. She can handle herself. Maybe we can clean up the grave while she catches that bastard."

Even with a wound C is still able to stay ahead of his pursuer. He is able to effortlessly move throughout the terrain despite having never ran through it before. A screech from above warns C duck as an eagle dives down but misses him. The girl stops chasing him but as soon as C thinks she has given up the eagle grabs her and soon begins to move faster towards him. Seeing a slope ahead C gets an idea. First he places a chain line at the top of it and when the girl tries to follow him down he launches the other end of the line at her. It forces her to the ground and detaches her from the eagle.

C - "I am so sorry. I thought I would find answers to something but it looks like I was wrong. But whose grave was that since you seemed to care about them. Oh and no point in struggling since that chain can't break. Hell you could take it through a portal or something and it'll stay attached." (Sits down legs crossed)

Quinn - "My name is Quinn. I want you to know that for when I put a bolt in your head for what you did! (Tries to Vault onto C but is pulled back by the chain) Damn it! I'm sorry Caleb and that was his name. He was one of the bravest souls I ever knew and he was also my brother. Every month I visit his grave and you looted it! What did you take?!"

C - "I didn't take anything from his grave. I ahhh! (Clutches his head in pain) Who am I?! (Misses a large figure moving in the bushes) Damn it who are you?! (Falls to his knees as multiple large beast burst through the brush) Ahhh I hate tuskvores! Pumpkin Barrage! (Makes his finger guns before firing shots into the air that beam back down around Quinn and him) Glad that I'm done here. Later Quinny." (Runs off and when he feels far enough let's go of the chain)

Levia - 'Wait what do you mean we are done here?'

C - "I remember who I am. Glad I got to kill some monsters and fuck that one in particular for stabbing me. So Levia want to start a global revolution and fix the world? Don't worry we'll kill your enemies too. Now where did I park?"

Levia - 'What?! You got your memories back just because you killed some tuskvores?! What the fuck?!'

C - "I think it was more so that I saved someone from them again. I mean seriously you expect me to let my twin sister die."

Levia - 'We invaded the most secure structure in the world, lit a whole village on fire so the guards would deploy their to help it, dug up a child's grave, you got shot, and all you needed was to kill some monsters! So many people died and I think one of these days someone is gonna come back to bite you in the ass for all the wrong you do.'

C - (Starts his car after finding it) "Pffft. I had to do all that stuff to get back into my mojo after being asleep so long. Besides you have to have survivors to do that whole revenge thing. Which I have a tendency to not leave. Also it was my grave so I can dig it up whenever I want. So you want to do that whole revolt thing or not?"

Levia - 'Sure and hell while we're at it let's make you a champion. Heard you get some benefits for it and hell some people there might even help.'

C - "Good idea. I hear that Kaladoun is good this time of year and if I am to be a champion I should train. I have a feeling this is the beginning of a good friendship and a journey." (Starts to drive)

Levia - 'Yes it is Caleb.'

Caleb - "Please don't call me that. I think until this is done I want to be called C. Keep my head in the game and all that stuff. Well let's do this! (Kicks it into high gear)

* * *

A/N Damn it took me a minute to do this one. To be honest I kinda procrastinated on this trying to give you all choice again but last time I did that I wound up waiting months. Anyways I will try to have Re:I have out soon along with trying to do Tales of the Hooded and Constants and Variables. If you have a better title for those truly new stories do tell me. I'm gonna be honest whenever I tried to write this I felt kinda tired. I really could use some moral support or something but I promise to finish these stories if I can. I hope to get your support and to you fifteen or so who keep reading these thank you. It cheers me up to see my stories getting views even if I only have one follower who to you I salute. I hope you all fav, follow, leave good reviews, and please pass the word on. Also I hope you all support different stories since I have seen many stories that were different and yet the writers stopped because they didn't feel supported. Speaking of which tell me what you think C's ultimate should be called, who should he get with, if you want to see someone, more of someone, more of just about night and be nice to each other god damn it!

* * *

Update: I hope I got most of the errors from when I first uploaded these chapters and sorry about not uploading something truly new in a while. I've been busy editing and while some of these chapters have dated notes I didn't want to change them. Anyways if I can I'll try to get something up soon.


End file.
